Shattered Dimensions
by Flounder En Flucter
Summary: Harry wakes up and he's 13 again. He finds himself in another dimension where his counterpart was born female. Canon discounting the Epilogue in DH. independent Harry. Harry meets Girl!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own HP, not making any money off of this, it's all for fun.

Harry Potter woke up with a groan. Some days it wasn't worth getting out of bed, but the pressure from his bladder told him that if he didn't get up soon, his bed wouldn't be as nice. He got up, not grabbing his glasses and used the bathroom. He took a shower, went to grab a set of clothes and realized the house that his godfather had left him looked like it did three years ago. It was filthy, this wasn't how it he had left it the night before when he went to sleep.

He pulled his wand out of his auror issued holster and cast a time and date charm. The charm told him that it was the 30th of June 1993. That's not right, he did the charm again with the same result. He hated when this happened. He'd been pulled into the time stream before on a few occasions, usually it's some historian trying to get his life story from the horses mouth. He'd set their information strait for no other reason than if he didn't they'd probably do it again. Thus far he had not been pulled into the past though. Didn't anyone respect the laws for the restrictions on time travel anymore?

He went to the bathroom and gathered up his robes that he fell asleep in and realized they looked much too small. He found his glasses and looked into the mirror and gasp at what he saw. He saw himself 12 years old again, albeit this time he looked much healthier than he had the first time around, but make no mistake he was looking at himself and he was a child again. Bugger.

Scene break

Harry made his way to Gringotts. He hadn't broken in to steal Hufflepuff's cup from the LeStrange vault yet, so they had not confiscated his family vault yet, which meant he was still a valuable customer. He had his hood up and stood in line.

The goblin at the counter, "State your business."

"I need to see Axegrinder."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but he's my account manager."

"I will send for him. Wait over there human."

Harry waited fifteen minutes before Axegrinder made an appearance. Harry idly thought that it must be policy that they make everyone wait. Or it could be that he came by unannounced.

Axegrinder, "I only handle one account, so you better make this good."

"If we can talk in private I'll gladly make it good. I cannot harm you within the bank without losing my own life, the only thing you have to lose is time which I know is precious but I will make it worth your while."

"Very well, if you're lying, we'll take your head."

Axegrinder walked Harry to his office. Once inside, "You probably won't believe me, but I seem to have traveled through time. I need to know if there is a second me running around since I woke up where I went to sleep, so there could be two Harry Potter's right now, which could be disastrous. Furthermore I have find out if there is a way to send me back, and if there is I can pay with information."

The goblin sneered at him, but he was used to this since it seemed everyone sneered at him. "There is no such person as a Harry Potter. The only remaining Potter is Heather Potter, otherwise known as the Girl-Who-Lived."

"Great, not only have I been taken back in time, but in this reality, I'm a girl. Can't you do a blood test really quick and see if I'm lying?"

"Blood tests cost ten galleons."

Harry dug around in his pockets and produced a money bag, which held thirty galleons. "Here's the ten for the blood test, and the rest is for you and your time."

The goblin's demeanor changed slightly now that Harry was a paying customer. "I'll see to it."

They performed the blood test, and surprise surprise, Harry was exactly who he said he was. Luckily for him the goblins didn't care about dimensional travelers and anyone who had a claim to a vault could use it. He had a claim to the main Potter Vaults and since he was male, in a male dominated society he was able to use it.

Through the time Harry spent at the bank he found that everything was exactly the same, besides the fact that in this reality he was born female. Which meant that he had things to do.

Scene break

Harry though it was nice that even though his body was twelve years old he was still able to perform the spells he was used to. He went to the Burrow, a place that felt like home for the longest time until he and Ginny broke up the previous year and Ron started to be a dick. He walked in through the back door, he stunned and bound Molly and Percy as they were both in the kitchen. He silenced the stairs so they wouldn't creak while he was walking up them.

He paused on the first landing, wondering if he should go in Ginny's room and stun and bind her, when the decision was taken from him as she opened her door. He stalked passed the twins' room and left them to their experiments, it would take a bomb blast to get them out between meals. He opened Ron's room and was treated to a picture that would fuel his nightmares for years to come. Ron was laying on his bed masturbating to a picture. Harry fought the urge to vomit as he stunned and bound the form of Ron who was too engrossed in his depravities to be bothered.

He quickly summoned the rat aka Scabbers aka Wormtail aka Peter Petigrew, stunned it, placed it into a preset unbreakable jar. Now that his task was complete, he was curious as to the picture Ron was using to fuel his desires, and he found a picture of Heather Potter. Harry really had to fight the urge to vomit since in a strange way, Ron was masturbating to a picture of him. He left quickly after that.

Scene break

Harry arrived at the visitor's entrance to the Ministry and went down after telling the voice on the other end that he was there to present evidence. He was sure that if he used his auror badge he could get in just as easily but didn't want to chance it. He had too much to do if he was going to be bogged down by the constraints of his badge. He'd have to play by all of the rules if he presented his badge, but wouldn't have to if he didn't show it to them.

He made his way through security quite easily just as it was before the war. He took the lifts to the auror offices and knocked on the office door of Madam Bones. She answered and let him into her office.

"Now your note didn't tell me exactly what evidence you were going to presenting to me today, or that you were a school child."

"You're right it didn't, I have quite a bit to share with you today starting with this." He placed the jar on her desk, "If you would cast the animagus revealing spell you'll see that it's no common rat." He said to the skeptical look she had. She cast the spell and the rat glowed blue showing that it was in fact an animagus.

"Now if you force the rat to transform, you'll find that the rat is actually Peter Petigrew. Since he's an illegal animagus, that gives you the right to question him under truth serum, I'd suggest the newest one that Croaker has developed because it's proving to be infallible."

"I'm not going to ask how you know about Croaker and his new truth serum, but how do you know that's Petigrew?"

"Well on top of the evidence I'm supplying I know I have to register as a dimensional traveler. The dimension I'm from is a few years ahead of here, which meant that I have a little foreknowledge which I'm going to share."

Madam Bones' face became a blank mask, "You came from another dimension? Why?"

"I don't know why I'm here, just that I am. I went to bed one night, woke up, things were different, I went to Gringotts and figured out that I'm in another dimension."

"Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Harry Potter. My dimension was exactly like this one, except that here instead of being born male, apparently I was born female and named Heather. I have a file here from the goblins stating the truth of my statements." He handed her a file.

She was going over the file but still asking questions, "So dimensional travel check, your dimension is farther in the time stream than ours check, everything is the same minus you check, so you're taking care of things before they're problems?"

"You could say that. Now the next order of business, your predecessor Barty Crouch is hiding a fugitive in his home. He broke his son out of Azkaban under polyjuice and his wife is buried in place of his son. If you raid his house you'll find Barty Jr. under the imperious and under an invisibility cloak."

"So you're saying a Death Eater is alive, but under the imperious in the director of international cooperation's house?"

"Yes. As long as everything is exactly the same. That brings up my next point, Barty Crouch and Minister Bagnold denied Sirius Black a trial. With the rat there, and a truth serum interrogation of both of them, you'll find that Sirius is innocent of all crimes he was accused of, and not only that but he was supposed to be released if he hadn't been tried ten years ago. If you bag Crouch for his crimes, then blame him for the whole debacle, you and Fudge can save your jobs when this gets out. Not only that but you can look amazing in the public eye for taking care of mistakes made by a prior administration."

"So what's in it for you?"

"Sirius' release for one. Two you look into the life of Heather Potter personally. Get a copy of the will of James and Lily Potter and make sure it was followed. Prosecute anyone who needs to be prosecuted, and finally I want my file sealed so no one, not even the Chief Warlock can look at it. Basically I've just given you the Minister's seat if you run for it in 94."

"So the only thing you want for yourself is a sealed file."

"Pretty much. I know the powers that your office has and you can keep most of this quiet until you want it brought into light. I know you can make the right decisions."

Scene Break

Harry spent the rest of the summer getting the house at Grimmauld Place cleaned up. He did many things the muggle way since many of his cleaning spells weren't that amazing. He silently vowed to find Dobby during the school year and offer him a job.

Before he knew it, it was September the first and he had loaded his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. He took his usual compartment in the back that he usually shared with Ron and Hermione, and eventually Neville, Ginny, and Luna. He decided that he was going to become friends with Neville and Luna much earlier than he did in his old dimension.

He sat and waited for the train to leave while reading a book. Eventually the door to his compartment opened and Ron walked in, followed by Hermione, and Heather.

Hermione, "I'm sorry. The train was pretty full this year. Do you mind if we join you?"

Ron, "What are you asking him for? This is our compartment, we take it every year! It's him who should be asking us to sit here."

Harry had to resist laughing, did the Ron from his world really try this alpha male bullshit? "Well Red, I was here first. If you want to claim a compartment, you need to actually be here to do it. It's kind of hard to get one all to yourself when you show up five minutes before we leave."

Ron's ears flushed, the typical sign of Weasley embarrasment. His face also began to redden, the typical Weasley sign of anger.

Heather seemed to want to diffuse the situation before it got bad. "Hi, I'm Heather, this is Hermione, and Ron."

"You can call me Harry."

Ron, "Well _Harry, _why haven't we seen you before?"

"That's because the only people you care to talk to are in your own year and your own house. The only others that you know are Malfoy's little gang of sycophants, which coincidentally isn't all Slytherin. There's five snakes, three eagles, and two badgers. No lions but with the house rivalry you'd never get one into Malfoy's circle."

Hermoine looked intrigued, "So which house are you in?"

"I just transferred in, so I supposed I'll have to be sorted. I'm probably going to end up in Griffindore, don't have anyone to be loyal to so Hufflepuff is out, I'm smart enough but there are better things to do for fun than to seek more knowledge for the sake of knowledge so Ravenclaw is out, which makes it a toss up between Griffindore and Slytherin, but if I end up with the snakes there would be several unexplained accidents where students and possibly the head of house wind up in the hospital wing or the morgue. So Griffindore's the way for me."

The trio looked at him as if he'd grown several extra heads, which coincidentally was extremely possible when experimenting with potions. But they were all gaping at him for different reasons, Ron since he didn't know how to take this new comer, and he was probably going to usurp his spot within the year as top male. Hermione because if he hadn't actually been at the school how does he know so much about the goings on. Heather because he pretty much said he'd kill a chunk of Slytherin including Professor Snape, if he had to live there.

The ride was quiet after that for a little while. The trio had not gotten a chance to talk alone for since summer, which was fairly eventful. Heather's godfather had been released from prison, which he had been put in wrongfully. The Dursleys were being investigated by the DMLE, if she was comfortable enough with her godfather she could go and live with him next summer. Ron had a rough start to summer, someone had went to his house, and without being seen had stunned and bound everyone that was home except the twins. He had been found in a compromising position when his father got home. He was questioned off and on for a few weeks until they had won the Daily Prophet grand prize give away and went to Egypt. Which was awesome but sometime along the way he had lost his rat. But that was probably a good thing since Hermione had bought herself a cat. Hermione had the least eventful holiday considering all she did was go to France with her family.

Hermione was trying to read her book but couldn't concentrate since the boy sitting on the other side of the cabin was a mystery. Something that most people didn't realize is that Heather and Ron would probably give up on certain things if she hadn't pushed them to go farther. It was her curiosity that pushed them to figure out the mysteries that they had investigated, and now her was the newest one sitting across from her with a smirk on his face. He looked oddly familiar as if she had seen him somewhere before.

While Hermione was contemplating the fourth occupant of their compartment the door opened. The trio let out a simultaneous groan because Malfoy was making his first appearance of the new year. But before Draco could start letting the insults fly Harry stood up.

"Draco! It's so good to see you. How's your dad doing? I hope he's not having too much trouble since they started investigations into Death Eaters once again. I know he was under the imperious and all which goes to show everyone how weak his mind is, but this has to be taxing on him. How is he taking everything? Better yet, how are you taking everything? Is Pansy treating you right? I know Vince and Greg are involved with each other and other than playing thugs for hire aren't very good sounding boards." Harry rattled off like he and Draco were old friends, well they were in the other reality, coming to respect and even like each other after the war had ended.

Draco stood there dumbly for a moment before turning and walking away. Heather couldn't contain her mirth. "How did you do that? No insults, no threats, didn't even make yourself sound remotely rude, yet you got rid of him. That was amazing. How did you know all of that?"

"Well do you actually read the paper? And Ron I mean for more than the quiditch scores" They all shook their heads no, "Well Barty Crouch was found to have his supposedly dead son in his home. The problem was that Crouch Jr was a Death Eater and was supposed to be in Azkaban. This sparked a whole new thing where they went and made sure all of the high security prisoners were who they were supposed to be, and made sure no others had escaped, truth serum questioning led by some Unspeakables, and the whole Death Eater investigations are started back up. Malfoy's dad was a Death Eater, so he's under scrutiny again. And finally you can get rid of someone a lot easier being nice to someone than you can slinging hexes and insults. Griffindore doesn't have to mean brainless."

Harry had struck them speechless. He got rid of Malfoy quite easily, then basically dressed them down for not being informed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is a little short. It's mainly just to show Harry's intentions. Once again, this isn't for profit and I own nothing.

Harry arrived in the Entrance Hall and spoke with Professor McGonagal. She looked at him and instantly thought of James Potter. This year was going to be interesting to say the least. "Hi, I'm the transfer student. I assume that Madam Bones sent you an owl about me."

"Yes she did, but she failed to provide your name."

"I don't want to say it out loud." He took the scroll from her and wrote his name at the the bottom of the list. "But as you're no idiot I'm sure you've figured out my surname. I can tell you have many questions, I can answer some, but let's wait til after the feast, I'll meet you in your office half an hour following?" She could only nod. "Sounds good. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be my head of house." again, He added silently.

He waited in the hall for the first years, he didn't take the boats across because he knew he had to talk to Professor McGonagal. He waited another ten minutes before Hagrid came in with the first years and presented them to Professor McGonagal. The kids were told to smarten themselves up a bit and they

would be ready for them in a few more minutes.

The usual worries were being voiced, 'Is it going to hurt?' 'I don't know how they're going to test us before they've even taught us!' 'A guy with red hair said something about wrestling a troll!' Harry chuckled at all of this and decided to help them out.

"Alright you lot, listen up! There's no test, no troll, it doesn't hurt. There's just a stool that you sit on and a ruddy old hat that you put on and it tells you where you're supposed to go. If you want to go somewhere, tell the hat where you want to go. But you might want to let it put you where it wants you to go, because that's probably where you'll do the best."

One of the braver children spoke up, "How do you know that?"

"I've got an inside track. They like to keep you kids in the dark about things but I think it's stupid. It causes unnecessary anxiety that you don't need. Tonight is about having fun, meeting new people, eating good food, and making new friends, those are the only things that should be on your mind. Relax, take it easy, and don't forget to breath. I hear at least one kid every year passes out with the hat on."

-scene break-

After all of the first years were called Professor Mcgonagal made the announcement, "And this year we have something happening that hasn't happened in quite a few years here at Hogwarts, a student transferring in. Now for him to be sorted, Harry Potter."

"Did she say Potter?"

"I thought the girl was the only one of them left!"

"He has the same scar! The one she's famous for!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Oh Merlin there's two of them now."

Harry heard all of those as he strode to the front of the Great Hall with his head held high. He was used to all of the whispering that happened whenever he was near. At least this wasn't just because of his scar, this was because he was doing something out of the ordinary.

He sat down on the stool but stopped Mcgonagal from placing the hat on his head. He took the hat and cast a quick scourgify on it and then put it on.

'_Thank you for the cleaning Mr Potter.'_

_'Your welcome Mr Hat. Do you have a name? I really feel it would be rude to call you Mr Hat the entire conversation.'_

_'I've been called many things over the years, but my favorite was when I was called Sol.'_

_'Pleased to meet you Sol.'_

_'Don't you mean again?'_

_'Ah you caught me. So same place as last time?'_

_'Yes that would be the best, I've seen your memory from the train so I know you won't accept any where else.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'Do you want to sit here for a few minutes and talk with me? It would confuse everyone else, that and piss off those who are waiting for the food.'_

_'I'd like that. I kept meaning to come by and have a conversation with the hat from my world but never got around to it.'_

So while Harry and Sol were talking, Dumbledore got out his pocket watch so he could see if this beat the time for the longest sorting to date.

Ron, Hermione, and Heather were sitting at the Griffindore table, Ron was grumbling about it taking entirely too long. Hermione was going on about how Potter was a common surname in the muggle world, and Heather was silent. She thought to herself, 'How could I not have seen it before? He looks like a miniature version of my father. I've seen pictures of him from when he was in school and he has the same messy black hair, is the same jaw line, hell he's wearing the same glasses. This has got to be a trick.'

Roughly fifteen minutes and some change later, Sol cried out, "Griffindore!" Harry took the hat off placed it on the stool and walked over to where the other Griffindore third years were sitting.

Hermoine, "Why didn't you tell us your name?"

"You didn't ask." Harry said coolly.

The welcoming feast progressed normally after that. Well as normal as a meal at Hogwarts ever is. The untrained eye didn't catch anything, but the trained eye caught Harry making a plate of exactly what Heather did, even reaching for the treacle tart at the same time. Almost no one noticed this, partly because all eyes were on Harry, and partly because, who pays attention to what someone eats unless they're a weird stalker?

-Scene break-

As everyone was moving to their dorms for the evening, Heather was walking near to Harry when he suddenly stopped, turned around, and started going another way. They almost bumped into each other when he did that and she could swear she heard him say, "Thought you'd have a normal year huh? But then your evil twin from another universe shows up. At least there isn't dementors."

She starred after him reeling from what he had said. Only two people in the world knew about her wish to just be normal and blend into the crowd. How could he know anything about that? She knew that neither Ron nor Hermione would blab about that. And what was with that evil twin comment? And from another universe? That's just crazy talk.

-Scene break-

Harry arrived outside Mcgonagal's office, as he went to knock the door opened. "Please come in Mr Potter." The professor said.

"Thank you. I can see you have questions, I'll do the best I can to answer them."

"I appriciate that. Now can you tell me why you look exactly like James Potter?"

"Because that's my father, and probably what I'll name my son."

"The Potters only had one child before they were killed."

"Yes they did."

"You're being awfully cryptic."

"Well to answer your question, what do you know about quantum theory?" to her blank look he continued, "Quantum theory is science. It is purely theoretical work about alternate dimensions, because they haven't come up with a way to prove it. Magic has already proven that there is multiple dimensions and that travel is possible. The choices we make every day can cause another parallel

reality to come into existence. One small thing being different changes everything."

"What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"Well I didn't exist in this dimension until late June. I woke up in my bed and eventually found out that I had somehow came into this dimension where instead of being born Harry, my double was born Heather. Virtually everything else was exactly the same besides a single chromosome being different, she's still marked, Voldemort is still alive, and she's only a child. After finding everything was pretty much the same, I went to work and made it harder for Voldemort to return. I cut his followers off at the knees, so now instead of coming back at the end of the 94-95 school year he won't be able to come back until later. Which gives us actual time to prepare, I'm going to do a few more things like donate a bunch of money to the auror corps for equipment and training, after gaining the trust of those who will be at the center of the conflict I'm going to begin training them rather than sit on my hands like a certain old man has been doing. I'm going to share knowledge with those who can handle it, because even though playing your cards close is a smart tactic, the Dumbledore from my dimension left everyone in the dark."

"So you're from another dimension, Voldemort isn't dead, and you are going to do things to keep him from coming back? You're a thirteen year old, what can you do to stop the worst dark lord in living memory?"

"Well for starters, I already did once. I may look thirteen, but I'm actually 21. Whatever brought me here decided that I need to be a teenager again. I was an auror before I woke up 13 again."

"So why are you in school again? Especially if you're of age?"

"For one, access to the library, two access to people I need to see, and three because I look thirteen and no one is going to listen to a thirteen year old. Besides I'm studying a couple subjects I didn't last time around, so I will be learning. I'm not a prankster, I wasn't raised with James and Sirius so you don't have to worry about me causing disruptions. The only thing you need to know about is I plan on getting Flitwick to start a school wide dueling club."

"Why not the DADA teacher?"

"Besides the curse on the position and no one lasting more than eighteen months in the position? Two years ago you had Quirell with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head, last your you had the fraud Lockhart, sure this year you have Lupin but how long til someone puts two and two together and comes up with werewolf? He'll be gone next year. I figure with Flitwick being a former World Dueling Champion, and Snape winning several dueling tournaments around Europe in his off time we'll be fine. Add in guest appearances from you and possibly Dumbledore, we'd be perfect."

"That actually does sound rather good."

"Besides, it would supplement the DADA instruction especially in years where you have less than stellar instructors."

"That would be nice considering we've had OWL and NEWT scores declining in recent years."

"The next thing that I'm working on is a waver on underage magic for those who have passed their third year and have an exceeds expectations average or higher. They still have to abide by the statute of secrecy, but so many parents get upset that they send their kids to school for nine and a half months a year and never get to see what they learn until after they turn 17. It will make even the laziest kids try harder in their studies. I'm going to bribe Fudge Lucius Malfoy style to get it passed."

"So you're trying to change our world. Make students try harder, get grades up, what else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Those are my plans for the year. I only plan a year at a time since planning too far ahead makes you lose focus on the present."

"Alright, last question since it's nearing midnight. What took o long with your sorting? Was it because you're older?"

"My sorting took all of ten seconds. Sol and I had a conversation. He rarely gets to just talk to anyone besides the headmaster so he gets bored. So we just talked about things."

Mcgonagal started to laugh. This boy claimed to not be a prankster, but he had it in his blood. Who else would sit there for so long just to talk to the sorting hat? Things were definitely about to get interesting in the school, and not just the school the whole country.

"Goodnight Mr Potter. I trust you can find the way to the tower yourself and that you have the password?"

"Yes I'll be fine, thank you. Goodnight Professor."

An: Thanks for reading and all of the favorites and follows. Let me know what you think so far, this is my first multi-chapter fic that I've felt was good enough to publish.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Once again I don't own any of this. It's all for fun and I can't make a dime off of it.

When Harry got to Griffindore Tower he found Heather waiting for him. "What's up Heather? You know it's almost midnight and classes start tomorrow."

"Yeah, but this is important. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"That doesn't answer the question, considering that when I checked out my family, I seemed to be the last of the Potter family line."

"Yeah, so was I."

"What does that even mean? And how in the hell do you know things?"

"It's a long, but very interesting story. It involves a war, a prophesy, travel through time and space, and being extremely lucky."

"Travel through time and space?"

"Even though that could be the most interesting piece of that sentence, I still find it weird that you picked up on that first rather than something like war or prophesy."

She merely gave him a half amused half exasperated look.

"Yeah. You know how since you were raised with your non-magical relatives that sometimes you don't know the laws of magic? You don't know it's supposed limitations?" Heather nodded numbly. "You ever watch Dr. Who when the Dursleys aren't home?" She nodded again. "That's the only example I can think of right now. Basically I'm from another dimension, one almost exactly the same as yours, except you were born male rather than female."

"So you.. you..."

"Am your doppelganger from an alternate dimension."

"You said time as well."

"Well when I left my world it was 2001."

"So you're from the future too?"

"Kinda. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not? If things are going to happen to me I have a right to know!" She said hotly.

"Because I changed things enough already that the future I lived through can't happen here. I've already taken steps to guarantee that. Death Eaters that escaped jail are being questioned and sent to jail, the person who betrayed your parents and has been in hiding ever since has been dealt with, your godfather should be getting out of prison any day now since he was falsely accused, which means this summer you'll have somewhere to go besides to the Dursleys. Since he's going to be released, he won't have to escape, so no dementors this year. That was about a weeks worth of work this summer."

She fell back into her chair by the fire stunned. Harry had done more for her in a week than anyone had that she knew of. "So what am I supposed to think of you as? I mean essentially you're me. How's this going to work?"

"Well I always wanted a sister."

"Why a sister? Why not a brother?"

"Is Dudley a boy here?"

"Yeah."

"That's why. Growing up with Dudley turned me off of having a brother."

"Okay, so you're my brother. What's everyone else going to think? Because I'm sure that it's not going to be so simple."

"Who cares what the sheep think. This will blow over in a week or two. Things will be annoying for a few days, expect at least one of the girls to ask if you're suddenly married and that I took your name for some reason. Feel free to hex them or come up with more outrageous rumors for them to cultivate."

"Er.. Alright. Never been given license to hex people before."

Harry chuckled and gave her his trademarked lop sided smile, "Don't worry about it. Now do you trust me enough to let me do a medical scan?"

"I've had plenty of those done."

"Yeah, by Madam Pomphrey. She's a great medi-witch, but she's no healer. Medi-witches and wizards are a few steps away from being a full healer. The Hogwarts Board of Governors keeps slashing the budget and enrollment is down so they can't afford to have a full healer on staff so they have to make due with just a medi-witch."

"So how can you do one?"

"I dated a healer for a while and she taught me some things that would be useful to know as an auror."

"Go ahead. Wait a minute, you're an auror?"

"I was. But that was my old world. I might become one again if the ministry gets cleaned up, right now it's too corrupt. When I make my donation to the auror corps on Halloween it's going to have some stipulations attached." He was talking while doing the scan.

"Why on Halloween?"

"It's about image for one. You know how Halloween is big for magicals?" She nodded. "Well that because it's based off of Samhain, it's basically the magical equivalent to New Years Eve. Making the donation on Halloween makes a statement, basically saying have a bountiful year. The average witch or wizard won't get it, but traditionalists will."

"I guess that makes sense. What kind of stipulations?"

"All money has to stay within the auror corps. They can't use it for pay raises. Half of the money is to be used towards equipment, a quarter towards running the academy, the rest for paying new aurors that make it through training. Another reason that I'm waiting for Halloween is because the Ministry for Magic uses a fiscal year of October 1st until September 30th, so their budget will already be approved for the year, most of which gets spent in the first month, so they can't take any money away from them."

"Why donate there?"

"Aurors help the common witch or wizard on the street. They don't make incredible amounts of money but they provide a valuable public service. For years the ministry has been slashing the budget for the DMLE and the aurors suffer because of it. Their numbers are at an all time low, not just because of NEWT standards but because they can only afford to hire one or two a year. Many end up going into other areas because they don't want to be on the waiting list forever. When the next self proclaimed dark lord tries to gain power, the ministry would be worthless since they don't have the man power to fight them off.

"On top of that they're not very organized. They don't have an investigational branch separate from the main day to day branch. They have ridiculous standards because they are essentially a police force, detectives, the prosecute the offenders, and they're the main fighting force against any threats to national security. They don't utilize Hit-Wizards half as much as they should, they don't keep their own curse-breakers or ward-breakers on staff and have to look for independent operators for those jobs or try to have their own people muddle their way through things like that. Essentially they need a major overhaul, operate separate departments within a main body."

"That's stupid, what if there's another Dark Lord?"

"There is always another. There was Voldemort, Grindelwald, before them there was a nasty one in the 1800's who's name I forget, but there is traditionally one per seventy five to one hundred years. But much like everything else Voldemort broke tradition and showed up early. That's something you won't learn in magical history classes here because they're taught by a ghost, but the bad guys read history and try to fix mistakes that the last group of bad guys made, so the good guys need to know these things too."

"So which one are you? Good guy or bad guy?"

"Ten years ago that would have been an easy question, now though, I'm not exactly sure where I fall on the Jedi/Sith scale. Am I a bad man that does good things? Or am I a good guy that does bad things? I living, breathing proof that things can't be lumped into only two categories. Some would call me gray, but that is still too simplistic, basically I put everything down to this. Meet force with force, someone shoots a stunner at you, you stun them. Someone levels a lethal curse at you, you kill the mother fucker."

"Isn't killing wrong?"

"Not when someone is trying to kill you. It's the difference between killing and murder. Murder is cold, it's generally premeditated. Killing happens in the heat of a battle. It doesn't register the same as it would as if you just killed them to kill them. I'm all for not killing people, til they try and kill me, then they better have a headstone picked out."

He finished the scan then rummaged around in the bag he'd been carrying. He handed her a box."These potions should set you right for now. Take one of each with breakfast besides the yellow one, that one is once a week only, there's three weeks worth of the rest. When you're through with those we can check you out again."

She grimaced at the sight of so many potions. "What are all of these?"

"The orange is a nutrient potion to get you back into good health. The green is basically a vitamin potion that all kids raised in a magical household are put on at one point or another to make sure they're growing properly. Some people can't brew it properly and you end up looking like Crabbe, Goyle or Bulstrode. The yellow is a modified skelegro that helps strengthen your bones rather than regrow them. Think of it as super floride."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Not many did much for me when I was at where you're at. They all lost sight of me in the bigger picture, Dumbledore because he was too preoccupied with Voldemort, McG because she had to run the school since Dumbledore was playing chess master, the Dursleys never cared, the Weasleys tried to think the best of everyone so they didn't believe that things were as bad as they were for me, so on and so forth. I was lost in the shuffle, it's not that people didn't care, it's that they believed others were taking care of the problems and nothing ever got done. I never grew over five foot seven because of the malnutrition I went through as a child, I was never going to be brawny or anything because my bones couldn't support extra weight, they snapped way too easily when things hit me. You're still young enough to where things can right for you if people do things to correct the damage."

"So what about you don't you need any of this stuff?"

"Don't worry about me." he said dismissively.

"Er.. alright."

"Now what electives are you taking?"

"Ron talked me into taking muggle studies and care of magical creatures."

"Muggle studies for you is a waste of time since you grew up in a non-magical household. You should drop that and take either runes or arithmancy, preferably both." She looked at him dumbly. "If you're anything like me, which I'm guessing you are, you've got a head for numbers so arithmancy is going to be a breeze for you. Runes is a good class to take because they're used in everything from enchanted items to warding. Understanding runes makes life much easier and gives you options once you finish school."

She nodded. It was nice having someone who cared about her. Who cared about what classes she was taking and making sure she was healthy.

"Now on to the next school related topic. How much are you holding back in classes?" She looked at him wide eyed. "Remember I've been through what you've been through, so I know about how things would go for you if you did better than Dudley in school."

"If I actually tried I'd be on par with Hermione."

"That's what I thought." He reached into his bag again and handed her a book titled _Everyday Spells You'll Actually use._"That book will help you out more than you ever know. You've got a big power in there so you won't have a problem with any of those spells. That's your homework for the next few weeks, I want you to learn and master each of them. Some you already know, but others are supposed to be taught at a different grade level. But as useful as the higher transfigurations are, there isn't much need to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion."

"Wait, you're giving me homework?"

"Think of me as your personal life skills teacher on top of being your pseudo brother."

"I don't have books for arithmancy or runes."

"Don't worry, I have an extra of both."

"So you knew I'd change my mind?"

"No, I hoped you would. Bought them just in case you did. As much fun as it is getting to know you, I have to go silence Ron's curtains so his snoring doesn't keep me up all night. At this point if I fall asleep in the next half hour I'll get five hours. You should get to bed too, you can read your new book tomorrow."

AN 2: The concept of Harry holding back is a horse that's been beaten to death in fanfiction. The reason I like it is, in cannon he can't be so observant about everything and everyone that's around him that he doesn't pay attention in class. He'd have to, sure if he's not reading constantly like Hermione he wouldn't have her extensive knowledge, but in practical application if he actually did the homework for the wand based classes he'd be doing extremely well.

I had these already wrote out before I posted them. Now that I have an initial following(which seems to take roughly ten thousand words) I'm going to only be posting roughly once a week or so. I have another few chapters already written out so you should get updates through the next month as long as I don't hit a roadblock. Happy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Once again it's not for profit and I own nothing.

AN 2: I'd like everyone to check out "The Well Groomed Mind" by Lady Khali, she points out many flaws in the HP universe. She also, points out things like the recipe for pewter being changed and wizards wouldn't have changed. It's a great read, check it out if you have time.

AN: 3 There is some bashing in this chapter, for those who don't like it don't read it.

The next morning started off like every first day of term morning. They got their schedules during breakfast and Ron exclaimed with his mouth half full of food which went everywhere while he shouted., "Potions first thing! They really hate us."

While Heather scraped the scraps of food that had been flung from Ron's mouth off of her robes, "Professor, can I drop muggle studies? I initially wanted to see the wizarding point of view on muggles but the material is almost a century out of date." Ron gaped at this, food falling from his mouth once more, although thankfully this time it was only landing on him rather than everyone around him.

Professor McGonagall, "Yes but you have to sign up for one of the other three electives instead."

Heather, "Can I sign up for both runes and arithmancy?"

Professor McGonagall, "Only if you feel if you can keep up with your studies."

"I should be able to, besides Hermione is taking both of those and she'll be able to help me out if I'm having trouble." Heather told her with a smile. Professor McGonagall waved her wand over Heather's schedule and adjusted it. "Thank you Professor."

"What are you taking those for? They're supposed to be the hardest classes." Ron asked, this time his mouth was clear of food.

"Maybe she's actually taking her studies seriously this year, unlike you. Taking divination and muggle studies since they're supposedly the easiest classes." Hermoine said hotly.

Ron looked stunned, "But why would anyone want to work harder than they have to? I mean besides you, but you're mental."

Harry decided to intervene since he had sat through a decade of Ron and Hermione fights. "Yes but with divination you're either a seer or you're not. Heather grew up muggle so why would she need a class to tell her about all things muggle? Creatures is interesting, besides it goes along with what we're learning in DADA. Both runes and arithmancy are useful, sure you have the divination rubbish that was added to arithmancy, but that isn't much, then it leads to breaking down spells and spell creation. Runes are used in everything, if you ever want to do something like come up with your own product runes are the way to go. That doesn't even get into the potential of knowing what wards are on a property if you know your runes."He then turned to Heather and Hermoine, "Looks like we have the same schedule. I'll meet you guys down at potions."

-Scene break-

Harry sat by himself in the middle of the classroom and pulled out his potions kit and equipment. He knew Snape would single him out at the beginning of the lesson so he made sure he was sitting alone so no one else would be on the receiving end of Snape's ire.

The bell rang and the rest of the class had finished setting up. Snape stalked into the classroom with his robes billowing in an imaginary wind. Harry always wanted to be able to duplicate the effect but was never able to. If Harry never respected the man for his skill in potions or his skill in spy craft, he always respected Snape's flair for the dramatic. He could always make the most mundane entrance seem like a scene from a movie.

Snape started his lesson as he did at the beginning of each year with his role call, he paused when he got to Harry's name. "Ah yes, our new student." He said in his most silky voice. He finished the role call and rounded on Harry and started firing off questions, all of which Harry answered.

"It seems as if you actually have a brain, unlike your namesake and the bulk of the usual Griffindore dunderheads." Snape said with a frown. This boy had the name of his most hated besides himself, not only the name but he was the exact image of a young James Potter, if it wasn't for his eyes, those damnable eyes that looked just like Lily's.

"Thank you sir." Harry replied.

The rest of the class was unremarkable besides Ron and Neville melting a cauldron. Harry packed up slowly because he wanted to talk to Snape for a moment.

"Potter why do you have more advanced potion making equipment rather than the standard?"

"I use a copper cauldron for a few reasons. The first being that it absorbs heat better than pewter, the second because the magical world still uses the old way for making pewter so it still contains lead. By it containing lead any potion made in it will absorb a small amount of lead and change the potion, not to mention lead is a poison. Even magical people as ourselves are not immune to heavy metal poisonings. Also the lead can effect certain ingredients to make them more combustible leading to more accidents. The silver stirring rods don't melt as easily as the glass, are just as easy to clean, and are still neutral enough to not alter the potion making process. I didn't bother with the self stirring models because I'm not good enough to use those. I have an onyx set of pestle and mortar because they're harder than the clay versions that most students buy and won't need replacing after the spells wear off in a year or so. Having multiple knives lets me use the easiest knife for the job, all are silver so they don't interfer with the process. Then I also have a flat silver instrument crushing things like beans so I don't use my knife and accidentally cut myself. It's all about not being hindered by my equipment. I'm sure if it wasn't for the extra cost the governors would have let you upgrade the potions equipment needed."

"Yes I have been pushing for more quality equipment for a few years now. Although I did not know about the change in the formula for pewter, I'll have to look into that."

"You should also get Madam Pomphrey to screen for lead poisoning starting from seventh years down. Seventh years would be at the greatest risk since they had been using them longer."

Snape just nodded. Harry took that as his dismissal and left for lunch to meet up with Heather and her friends.

Heather, "What took so long."

Harry, "I was talking to Snape for a minute."

Ron, "What did the greasy git want?"

Harry, "The professor wanted to know why I was using different equipment than the rest of the class."

Hermione, "I had noticed that too. I was going to ask you about that."

Harry, "Well the cauldron is so I don't get lead poisoning, multiple knives for cutting different things, silver stirring rod is because I don't want mine to melt in the middle of a potion."

Ron speaking with his mouth full, "What do you mean lead poisoning?"

So Harry told them about his conversation with Snape and how the formula for pewter in the magical world had never been changed so if they ever used a potion prepared from one of those cauldrons they were ingesting lead as well. They were all green at the implications of lead poisoning after Harry explained the effects.

Harry, "I have theory about how witches and wizards don't seem to use common sense is linked to a prolonged lead poisoning since it does have cognitive effects. I mean there are so many things that make no sense what so ever, take for example your traps around the philosopher's stone. They were able to be beat by three virtually untrained first years. I'm not going to get into how they seemed to be tailor made for you if you looked at them. But whoever put those traps down there had no sense. Why not just put a localized fideleous on the stone so no one who wasn't told the secret could see it? Why have such easily beatable tests? I mean come on, a guard dog that falls asleep when music is played, devil's snare, flying keys, a giant chess board, a troll, a logic puzzle, and a mirror that if you smashed probably gave you the stone? That's pretty pathetic considering that these are supposedly the greatest minds in Britain making defenses."

Hermione, "The logic puzzle would have stumped most wizards and witches for hours!"

Harry, "Not if they knew poison detection spells." Hermione looked quite put out.

Ron, "The chess match would have taken out most people!"

Harry, "Why not take the broom from the other room and fly over it? I bet the board would have fell for one of the four or five move check mate traps. Or why not just use a reducto and blast the pieces from your path?" Now Ron looked sheepish.

Hermione tried to pull her pride back from the flames, "The troll would have been tough for anyone."

Harry, "Sure if it was a security troll and not just a mountain troll that they caught and pressed into service. Otherwise it's so dumb that a simple levitation spell on it's club could beat it. And any first year that has a compatible wand can use that spell. Hell it could be a just about worn out wand with the focus about to fall out of it, they could still perform the charm and take one out." Ron felt his anger burning, until the troll incident his first year he was unable to do the charm, sure now he'd never forget how to do it but he learned it that afternoon and with some coaching from Hermione was able to use it to take out the troll. Here this guy was belittling everything that he'd ever done. Who the hell did he think he was?

Harry, "As for the other traps, "They could have used venomous tentacular rather than devil's snare, both are similar in the fact that they can be deadly, they both like dark and damp spaces but the tentacular has a major advantage, as soon as it grabs you it pricks your skin with a neurotoxin which paralyzes you so you can't move. Then, why have the correct key in the room with the keys at all? That's a dumb move. I'd make a bet saying that the real stone was never in that passage but that would imply that whoever put it there had common sense. But we're dealing with wizards so of course they have no common sense."

Throughout the argument Ron and Hermione became more and more heated. It was one of their greatest accomplishments and they had never stood back and analyzed it for another point of view before. To them all they could see was some new guy ripping apart their greatest accomplishment to date, since neither of them had exactly been there with Heather when she faced the Basilisk.

Maybe it was because they were so flustered but they both failed to realize that Harry knew everything about what had happened during their fight for the stone. Sure everyone had a vague idea of what happened, but no one knew the specifics, hell even Ron had kept his mouth closed about the bulk of it. People knew that his part had to do with chess but no one but the trio and the teachers had a clue that it was a giant chess set that he had dealt with. Hermione never told anyone about the potion/poison logic puzzle that she had worked through in under five minutes.

The specifics were never mentioned to anyone, but somehow Harry knew all about it. If Hermione was half as smart as everyone thought she was she would have figured it out instantly. Maybe it was because of her class load, maybe it's because she was frustrated, maybe it's because before Harry had shown up she had already been arguing with Ron, but she didn't figure it out right away. Even given all of the clues that she was handed from Harry she should have at least thought that someone had talked, which would have more than likely been Ron since he'd always had a big mouth. But by this point she was too absorbed in her self pity that she wasn't as good as she thought she was. Besides that she had spent seven weeks petrified last school year, thank Merlin that Dumbledore had canceled exams or she would have lost her spot as overall top student for her year.

Heather had sat in quiet contemplation during this. Harry was her, but different at the same time. Not only that but he was from the future which meant he had foreknowledge she didn't and time to actually reflect on things that had happened. The one thing that stuck out from everything he had said during this was that the obstacles seemed to have been tailor made for them. Which they pretty much were. If they had brought Neville along, the Devil's Snare wouldn't have been half of the problem that it was, Fluffy was no big deal since it was pretty much already dealt with by Quirellmort, the flying keys for her, the chess set for Ron, the troll was already dead but they had already beaten one before so another one wouldn't have been too much trouble, and the logic puzzle for Hermione. Add in the mirror that she had already seen once before and knew how it worked, the obstacles were rather tailored for them. They were pretty much untrained, Hermione could do the most spells but she was still only a first year, they should have died but didn't. That was a startling realization.

AN: I have decided that updates will happen on Mondays. I hope to have enough content to be able to update Fridays as well, but as of right now only time will tell. As always feel free to review and happy reading.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Blah Blah Blah don't own it, blah blah blah am not making any money

The first Care of Magical Creatures class started much like the one that Harry had remembered from his old dimension. The lesson itself was on hippogriffs and Malfoy once again was going to insult Buckbeak but he found himself silenced, someone after he had approached the half horse/half eagle. Harry had done that because unless Malfoy had attempted to assault the beast he wouldn't get himself or Hagrid into trouble.

Both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were going great for both Harry and Heather. Harry had experience with more advanced applications of runes but lacked a solid foundation for him to build upon so he actually was learning. Because both classes were a mix of all four of the houses Heather was getting to experience mingling with other people besides just Hermione and Ron.

She was even invited to join a study group that had every house represented. It mainly focused on runes but they did a bit of everything in the group. After spending some time there Heather found out that Hermione was only top overall. She was in the top five each class, but each class had usually one or two others that were ahead of her. In potions Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy were ahead of her. In herbology Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones had the top spots. She was tops in transfiguration but followed closely by Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot. Charms had Padma Patil, Tracy Davis, and Hannah Abbot were above her. A few muggle born were ahead of her in astronomy because they bought telescopes from the muggle world that saw much more than the crappy old fashioned brass telescopes sold in Diagon Alley. Almost all of the Ravenclaws were above her in History of Magic because Binns has never changed his lesson plans since he died so they would get study material from the older Ravenclaws. She was only top overall because she had over a 95 in all classes instead of one or two.

Heather also found that a lot of people avoided her due to her best friends. They claimed Ron was a jerk on top of being lazy and that Hermione's superior attitude was quite off putting. She was always talking about books as if they were gospel and not checking to see if the information inside them was actually correct. Heather found out that she would have many more friends if not for her two best friends, it was a rude awakening to say the least.

Heather was also finding out that the other houses weren't the way that many had described them to her. Ravenclaws weren't all brains and no action, in fact a lot of them grew up to become aurors. Slytherin didn't automatically make someone evil. In fact it was actually laughable thinking back on it, Ron truly was an idiot when he told her about that. Come on, who's evil at eleven years old? Hufflepuffs were not duffers, in fact they were the most diverse group at Hogwarts. They were typically the largest group and nurtured most positive behaviors that would help them accomplish their goals. They had an amazing work ethic and an amazing sense of fair play, which left Heather wishing she had been a Puff.

Between the work that the classes set Heather was getting interesting projects from Harry. The book Harry had given her, _Everyday Spells You'll Actually Use _was amazing. It had spells that were actually useful. Sure the levitation charm was good and so was the light charm, but how often were you going to use the color change charm? The book had variations of the spells she'd already learned to make them useful, plus many others like the summoning charm, which is incredibly useful, hell most magical people probably used it once or twice a day.

After she had finished the first book she offered it back to Harry who told her to keep it. Over the weekend after he had made sure she had all of her homework done, he had taken her to a classroom to have her demonstrate that she could do all of the spells from the book.

"Summon that pillow."

"Accio Pillow!"

"Turn the pillow into a shirt."

She waved her wand in a complicated gesture, "Permuto!" The pillow became a shirt.

"Size it to fit you."

She waved her wand again in a different gesture, "mole aptus meipso!"

"Congratualtions, you can do the most useful spells that I know. Keep practicing so you can make sure you have any of these spells at the ready whenever you may need them." He pulled two books out of his bag and was wondering which one to hand her. Heather was able to make out the titles, _Jinxes, Hexes, and Curses: Know What Your Enemies Know _and_ Prefixes and Suffixes: Changing Spells. _He eventually handed her the book on changing spells.

"This book will let you know about different ways that have already been worked out on how to change your spells slightly. It also goes over things like, maxima, which lets you increase the power of many spells tenfold. These are already tried and proven adjustments to everyday spells that you learn in school but some can become more dangerous, while others require a different counter curse than the normal version of the spell."

Heather, "That actually sounds pretty cool. "

Harry, "It is, and it's extremely useful. A friend of mine had was quite adept with the bat bogey hex, she added a little to it to where if the regular counter curse or a simple finite was used, the bats got twice as big. It was quite disabling, not to mention painful."

Heather, "Yeah I've seen the regular version which is quite distracting."

-Scene Break-

Since it was the weekend, most professors kept a two to four hour block where the students could ask for help, ask questions, or get pointed in the right direction for homework or research. Harry waited until after dinner Saturday night to talk to Professor Flitwick. Harry reached Flitwick's office door and knocked.

"Enter."

Harry, "Good evening Professor."

Flitwick, "Ah, Mr Potter. What can I do for you?"

Harry, "I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Firstly I wanted to ask if you've talk to McGonagall about me?"

Flitwick, "You've come up a few times. Mainly about the level of skill you're showing."

Harry, "Alright, did she tell you I'm from another dimension?"

Flitwick, "No. I sussed it out for myself. It was the only option that fit the situation. I looked at you official file and too many discrepancies were there. Your birth date and time is the exact same as Ms. Potter's, you showed up out of the blue, you seem to know everyone before you meet them, and a few other things."

Harry, "I'll give you that. How do you feel about it?"

Flitwick, "It makes no difference one way or another, although I do get enjoyment out of teaching those who are actually here to learn."

Harry, "Good, then my proposal should interest you, I want you to restart the dueling club."

Flitwick, "Why me?"

Harry, "Because just like in my dimension, you were a ten time world dueling champion. Because you actually know how to use your wand to hurt others but not kill them. Professor Snape, even though he won quite a few regional dueling tournaments was kicked out of the circuit for accidentally killing an opponent, I'll go to him if you're not interested."

Flitwick, "There's more that you're not telling me. I work for Albus Dumbledore so I can tell these things."

Harry, "Where I came from, the war was only really on hold, it restarted just as bad if not worse than it was before. My dimension was ahead of yours, by nearly eight years. Somehow when I woke up here I woke up in a younger body, I've already taken major steps to stop the war from coming about as quickly as it did in my world."

Flitwick, "Are you saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back?"

Harry, "At the end of my fourth year. It took another few years to kill him again, then another couple years for things to settle down after the fact. But with all the things that I've done, it won't happen the same. I spent most of the summer changing things for the better, Sirius Black's release, Barty Crouch discovered hiding his still alive son under the imperius, Malfoy Mannor being raided, all me. I've done other things and have more on my to do list, but the Defense tuition these kids have been receiving, especially these last two years, has been a joke. Defense score on average are down thirty percent from ten years ago, fifty percent from twenty years ago, which was the last batch of kids to be taught before the curse struck the position. Hogwarts graduates can no longer actually defend themselves."

Flitwick, "So you want a dueling club to make up for what they're not learning in the classroom?"

Harry, "I figure first through fourth years one night, fifth through seventh another. Two spells a night, exercises on casting accuracy and dodging. Once a month have actual duels between members. I'd offer to run it, but I'm an unknown third year, no one would listen to me. It'd be different if I was a fifth year, but hey you take things as they come."

Flitwick, "What's your ultimate goal?"

Harry, "My ultimate goal is for the war to never happen. But I'd settle for those who aren't directly involved being able to fend for themselves because aurors never show up until the smoke clears. I'd like our population not to be cut in half because of ignorance and stupidity like it was in my dimension. That and if more people want to join the aurors, so be it."

Flitwick, "Those are admirable goals."

Harry, "Thank you. I'm also publishing a paper in Defense Digest that's going to be reprinted in the Prophet, Charms Today, and the Quibler about the patronus charm. Breaking it down, making easier to cast for more people. How many people are said to be able to cast it currently?"

Flitwick, "Sadly, one out of five."

Harry, "I want to be able to bring it up to three out of five at the very least, preferably four out of five. Dementors are by far the worst creatures on the face of the planet right now, I can't think of anything worse. Very large, very hot fires can keep them away, but that's dangerous, the patronus charm will drive them away, or at the very least act as a shield, there is no known way to destroy them. So everyone needs to know this charm."

Flitwick, "What is this way that you've found to make the charm easier?"

Harry, "The magic is brought out by the incantation, our emotions shape the magic into the protector spirit. Like all spells, it's incredibly easier to do after the first time you do it, so work with other people while trying to learn it, and have them cast cheering charms on each other while doing it."

Flitwick, "The two spells don't react with each other?"

Harry, "The cheering charm is cast on you, while the patronus isn't so the odds of them mixing is slim to none."

Flitwick, "Why didn't anyone think of this sooner?"

Harry, "After I shared with your counterpart about what I thought about the charm, he came up with this. You are after all, a charms master. I figure, if you can teach a few few people as a control, over the summers you can teach a few bigger classes, charge for it since it's not a big deal as of yet, then do whatever you want with the money, keep it, donate it, do whatever you want. But ultimately you'll be saving lives."

Flitwick, "Why me and not someone else?"

Harry, "You are an internationally respected charms master and dueling champion. You've been teaching at this school for thirty years now, everyone knows your name. If someone else did it, only charms die hards would show up, you do it, and you'll have to schedule multiple sessions to fit in everyone who wants to do it. Think about it, the DMLE would probably ask for a class for themselves, Hit-Wizards from every country would be asking, especially after the DMLE has positive results."

Flitwick, "Why not Dumbledore?"

Harry, "Dumbledore already wears too many hats. He's the headmaster of this school, but under his leadership the school which was once number one in the world, is now 23rd overall. He's the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and doesn't try and head off laws that will stagnate our society. He's the Grand Sorceror for our trial system but several notable figures that should have been brought to justice have not been, along with at least one noteworthy figure that was denied a trial. He's Supreme Mugwump of the ICW which takes up even more time. Not to forget his little bird watching club, which has never totally disbanded. He doesn't have the time to run a class in what precious free time he has. Besides that, all of his political clout comes from a duel, a single duel against Grindelwald. That is ridiculous, just because he took on one man and won, doesn't mean he's a good leader in peacetime let alone when war breaks out.

"I'm not saying he's not a smart man. I'm not saying that he's not powerful. What I'm saying is right now our society leans on him too much. What would happen if he slipped getting out of the shower and broke his neck? Where would that leave us? We'd need five people minimum to step up and take his spots. He's not even grooming any successors, which is stupid because he's over a hundred and fifty years old for Merlin's sake. An accident can happen to anyone and he's acting infallible.

"All of that doesn't even take into account that he likes to keep information to himself. He likes to collect pieces of information and never share it with anyone else, he has no back up plan in place, no one that he's shared the information with to where if he died next week, the information will have died with him. Hopefully he has journals hidden somewhere containing said information, but knowing him he probably decided that some of it was too sensitive to write down. Between hoarding information, wearing too many hats, and not having back up plans in place he'll get a lot of people killed."

Flitwick, "Alright, when you look at things in an objective manner such as you've shown me things look bad. I'll do it,"

Harry, "Cool. Do you want these lesson plans I've drawn up for the dueling club?"

AN: Thank you for all the reviews people have made, people following this story, and most of all a big thank you to all of those that favorited this story, Now I'm going to set a mistake strait that has turned into a major win(at least in my opinion), Harry did not ask for secrecy oaths from anyone. One of the chapters I already have written contains a variation of a character asking how long did Harry think he could keep it a secret that he's from another dimension, to which he replies he didn't. Basically I screwed up and I'm going to turn it into a joke. Then again I also feel that in these types of stories secrecy oaths are used a bit too much, besides that, who in their right mind would give a secrecy oath to a person that they just met? You'd have to be stupid and have no common sense to do something like that. I've also decided that I'll update Mondays and if I have enough material Thursdays as well, because well that's pretty much even between the days it goes out if I have enough prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

The days dissolved into weeks and soon Halloween was upon them. Halloween had steadily become the least favorite day of the year for Harry, it seemed as if something bad always happened on Halloween. But this year things were going to be different, he already had permission to leave the castle for several appointments that he had to keep and they could not happen in the castle or in Hogsmeade.

The first stop Harry made was to go to Gringotts to pick up some information that he had the goblins compiling for him and the bank draft for five hundred thousand galleons. He truly had no clue how long he was going to be in this world or if he'd ever be able to get back to his own so he was making the best of it. He had to remove as many obstacles as possible to make sure that if war eventually broke out that things could go as smoothly as possible. That's why he told Madam Bones about Crouch Junior, the hidden room beneath the Malfoy drawing room, and about Pettigrew. Now he had the information that he needed to get rid of his next target quite easily.

He stepped into the waiting office of Madam Bones after knocking and being told that he could enter. Harry, "Madam Bones, thank you for seeing me again."

Madam Bones, "Well Mr. Potter, considering all that you've done since the first time you arrived in my office, I would probably be a fool not to accept another meeting with you."

"Please call me Harry. When I hear Mr. Potter I go looking over my shoulder for a Professor thinking I'm in trouble." Harry told her with a smile.

Madam Bones smiled back. "I can see where you're coming from on that regard. Thankfully I had my married name when I entered the ministry, which subtracted for looking for an angry professor that was somewhere out of sight."

Harry chuckled at that, "Now to the nature of my visit. Should we go for unpleasant business first which leads to pleasant, or should we go to just unpleasant? I guarantee both will leave you with a smile on your face."

Madam Bones, "Whichever is easiest first."

Harry, "Alright. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Delores Umbitch sorry, Umbridge."

Madam Bones grinned like the cheshire cat, "What about her?"

Harry, "She's hurting the ministry. Since obtaining her position she's been in charge of budget proposals, Which she used to start slashing the MLE's budget every year since she got her position, on recommendations from her good friend Lucius Malfoy. Gold has been changing hands regularly which makes it a crime."

Madam Bones frowned, the implications of something like that would bring down the current administration. In fact it was only holding on by a thread currently only saved by some savvy political maneuvering by Dumbledore, who seemed to really want Fudge in office. "Do you have any proof of this? Because this is big, bigger than anything you've brought me so far. This is actual treason rather than a miscarriage of justice or an escaped prisoner."

Harry handed her the file he had gotten earlier from Gringotts. "The goblins don't like her and her attitudes against anything that is not a pureblood. They were willing to sell me this information for one knut."

Madam Bones, "Goblins generally stay away from the affairs of wizards."

Harry, "That's only true when they are left to their own devices. One of her plans, which somehow leaked to the goblins, has the ministry attempting to take control of Gringotts, which the goblins would never allow. A battle for control of Gringotts would lead to another war with the goblins, which they don't want, to stop it before anything can happen they sold me this file which has every transgression she's committed under ministry law. When you arrest her, have your most trusted aurors with you and nothing bad should happen."

Madam Bones, "Alright. I'll look over this file and if it proves what you say it does, she'll be arrested in a few hours."

Harry, "Good. The next order of business is to clean up this department. You need separate departments withing your department to do things right. This next file has a restructured plan to bring things right. Your aurors currently need to know too many skills which keeps recruitment down. They are investigators, make regular patrols through magically populated areas and the shopping districts, your main fighting force, they conduct raids on suspect properties, they have to pick up ward and curse breaking because it's too expensive to bring in someone on every job and the Department of Mysteries won't spare someone to look at every suspect item you get.

"I have an outlined plan here to separate things to where you get maximum efficiency out of your people and department. Unit one is the investigative branch, unit two does your average street patrols, unit three is your special response unit which will deal with an immediate threat, unit four is your raiding team, unit five is your special teams. You need two full healers, four medi-witches or medi-wizards, three to five curse breakers, and three to five ward breakers. Unit five will work with the other units depending how you need them to. Now your people won't have to be skilled in everything. If you work with the Hit-Wizards Office, you'll be able to fill your response team and raiding team right away." He handed her the file with the restructuring plan.

Madam Bones, "This is great. It's everything that I've wanted for the office put into words. The only problem is we don't have the money to do this. Hell Rufus and I had to take a pay cut so we didn't lose anyone this year."

Harry, "That's why instead of just complaining about how things are done I'm offering a solution. I'm willing to fund the restructuring, pay for new equipment, and recruitment."

Madam Bones, "How much are we talking?"

Harry, "Half a million."

Madam Bones sat a little more strait. "Galleons?"

Harry, "No sickels. Of course galleons. That's the currency of the land. I have a few conditions but it's pretty much string free."

Madam Bones looked pensive, "Explain, please."

Harry, "The money has to stay in house, meaning within the MLE. The money doesn't go for any other department, it doesn't go to just the department heads or high ranking members to line their pockets. Training materials, teachers/instructors for the new recruits, protective equipment, so on and so forth that you need to actually run this department. A couple full healers on staff, along with a couple ward-breakers, and a couple curse-breakers, to keep your people safe."

Madam Bones, "What do you want in return?"

Harry, "There is a few people I want investigated by your department. They've always seemed shady to me, but I was never able to prove anything." He handed her a list which held around ten names including Madam Edgecombe and Mafalda Hopkirk.

Madam Bones, "Why Hopkirk?"

Harry, "She's been in office since what '75? Knowing that Hogwarts is the only magical school in the UK, the numbers shouldn't be down to what they are right now considering first generation witches and wizards aka muggle-borns. She has a list of them in her office, yet enrollment is down over sixty percent since she started. I think she was passing the names on the list off to pureblood supremacists. If we can get a hold of the lists dating back to when she started, then find out where these missing first generations are we'll have a case against her."

Madam Bones paled at his reasoning. That would be no less than conspiracy to commit murder, not only that but multiple charges for almost twenty years. How could no one have picked up on that?

Harry, "No one picked up on that because they were only," using air quotes, "'mudblood filth.' Who cares, it's not as if these kids ever actually made it to the magical world."

Madam Bones, "Do you honestly think that she has something to do with this?"

Harry, "I don't know. It's worth going over though. Maybe it's someone else in the office, maybe she's under the imperius either way it's worth finding out the truth. Check out the list, track down the names of the people on the list, immediately take of those who attended school, use a few muggle-borns for the job since they'll know that world better. Find out if their families moved out of the country, they just didn't want their kids to go to Hogwarts, or if their dead.

"If you want a way to square it with other people say that we're missing a major source of income since these people wouldn't be paying taxes to the ministry for magic, that they wouldn't be spending money at magical shops which means they are missing out on revenue, and other things like that. You're not just here because your damn good at what you do, you can make people listen to you by appealing to their weaknesses or their vanities. It's pretty much a requirement for the job."

Madam Bones, "Alright, that's one condition down, which is completely doable. What else?"

Harry, "I want my name kept out of things. If that's not possible just say that the Potter Foundation made the donation."

Madam Bones, "That's completely doable. Why?"

Harry, "I'm Lucius Malfoy making donations then drafting press releases so everyone knows about them. You don't make a contribution to a hospital or a law enforcement agency because you want people to know about it, you do it because you want to help people. Being seen doing a good thing is for those who need to keep up an image, I have no image here, I just want to do the most good possible."

Madam Bones, "I can get behind that thinking. What other plans do you have now that this is done?"

Harry smirked, "Keeping track of me?"

Madam Bones laughed, "Not like that. You're shaking the magical world by it's foundations and I'd like to be able to know whats coming."

Harry laughed with her. "Alright. My next plans are probably going to wait until the Yule holidays. I'm going to open a publishing house. I want to be able to publish books by squibs and first generations since they also write books but publishers ignore them for either their lack of magic or their parentage."

Madam Bones, "That's commendable. I can tell that's not all."

Harry, "You caught me. I'm going to work on repealing several laws such as the Restriction of Underage Sorcery Act of 1982 and the Foreign Goods Ban of 1975."

Madam Bones, "Why those two?"

Harry, "First generation witches and wizards are gone for nine and a half months a year if they stay at school for holidays. They come home and are unable to do a simple switching spell or color changing spell to show their parents that they are actually learning something. This way as long as they only show their parents, or those who are already bound by the Statute of Secrecy.

"The Foreign Goods Ban means things cannot be imported from other countries. Unless something is published in one of the magazines like Transfiguration Today or Potions Monthly nothing that is new is coming into the country. In the UK pensives are extremely rare, but places like the United States they're not uncommon. So prices for pensives here are huge, but in other places their just expensive."

Madam Bones, "That makes a lot of sense. That and we'd be able to eliminate a sub-department in the misuse of magic office."

Harry, "That and you'd be able to make tariffs off of the foreign goods, which will bring in more money into the ministry. This a no lose situation for the ministry, as for those who make goods here, they wouldn't have the tariff against them so their goods would be at a lower price."

Madam Bones, "You're trying to fix Magical Britain one problem at a time aren't you?"

Harry, "That's the ultimate goal. Slow changes over time to where people don't complain that's going against tradition or even miss that things are changing at all until it's too late. Take measure to make those who'd disagree with the changes will agree with them. In my dimension, one of the biggest problems was Britain's isolationism. When the war broke out we couldn't make the call to any allies because we had none. The entire world sat and watched as Britain tore itself apart. Sure they would have stepped in if the war spilled out into another country but inside Britain's borders, we were on our own. It was like a lumberjack match in professional wrestling."

Madam Bones either understood the reference or knew it would derail the conversation asking about it. "So, what are you trying to do? Prevent the war or prepare for it?"

Harry, "_**Si vis pacem, para bellum**_ "

Madam Bones, "My Latin is a bit rusty help me out."

Harry, "If you wish for peace, prepare for war."

Madam Bones, "Isn't that a contradiction?"

Harry, "A bit, but the American Non-Magical Marines believe in something known as 'peace through strength.' It's kind of like Dumbledore, you don't get him pissed off because he exemplifies the Hogwarts school motto, 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'. Personally I go with a much simpler version of, 'hope for the best, plan for the worst.'"

Madam Bones, "Now that, I can understand."

Harry, "In my dimension the Blood War was inevitable, here we have time to take measures to stop that inevitability. Over the summer I gave you Pettigrew, who in my world, was responsible for giving Riddle back a body. I vanished all of his relatives bones so even if another of his supporters finds him they won't be able to use the same method to bring him back. You did the leg work and took care of Barty Crouch Junior so another fanatic is off the streets. Lucius Malfoy has been rendered neutralized by a proper raid on his properties. Truth serum questioning took out many of Riddle's other supporters, so even if he does find a way back, most of his people are beyond his reach, which means their fortunes are out of his control. You were given an inch to work with, and you've ran a mile. You've taken things farther than I knew they went, you've essentially crippled the other side."

Madam Bones smiled. She had been thinking that it was all because of the young man sitting before her that everything was possible, but here he was sitting there and telling her she did the work and all he did was get the ball rolling. In a thankless job, like Director of the MLE, it was nice to hear any type of praise.

Harry, "Well Director, I understand you have a lot of work in front of you. Keep up the good work, but don't work too hard." He stood up, shook her hand, and left.

AN: As it's been described, the misused of magic office handles things like underage magic detection and what not. They would have to know about the first generation magic users to be able to take care of the problems that they can cause with accidental magic. Someone has to know.

It was printed somewhere that a magical birth happens every one in one thousand births, which would give first generation statistics. In 1980 the population of the UK was over 56 million which would make 56 thousand magical. If say twenty percent are murdered during the war and another twenty five percent leave the country, we'd be left with around thirty thousand. Because of age demographics and what not, say fifteen percent have kids in the year 1980, that's 3500 kids. Either a lot of first generations are killed off as kids and never make it into a magical census, or there's more than one school in magical Britian.

There's a great story out there by Radaslab where it's examined that there are all kind of "state" schools and Hogwarts is like a posh prep school. For the purposes of this story I'm not going to do anything with that, but keep in mind that the magical population is a lot bigger than one might think.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: once again, not mine and no money is being made by me. I'm sure makes some money because there are ads on the page but none of that is coming my way.

Before anyone asks, I'm not going to do a strange relationship between Harry and Heather. That would be like incest, and the fact that she looks like her mother would mean that Harry has an oedipal complex and there are enough stories about that already. Anyway, here we go.

Harry had one more important issue to take care of, he had to deal with the Dursleys. He really didn't want to deal with them in this dimension but since he had been taking an active role in Heather's life he felt he had to. Sure Sirius was released and he was writing to Heather getting to know her, but until the MLE wrapped up their investigation on the Dursleys, Petunia and Vernon were still legally her guardians. But, they wouldn't piss down her throat if her heart was on fire, let alone sign any permission slip needed for school, so Heather had missed two Hogsmeade weekends so far, and if Harry had anything to say about it she wouldn't miss another one unless she wanted to.

He hadn't had much contact with his aunt and uncle after he informed Diggle and Jones that the war was over. He personally saw to them a few weeks following the Battle of Hogwarts after he had been patched up and proclaimed healthy enough to move. It had been quite the experience for the Order members looking after the Dursleys, they had gone completely muggle, they didn't have a magical wireless, weren't receiving any of the papers, they even had jobs working at a local pub. Someone even placed an owl redirection charm on them so they wouldn't bring any attention to themselves.

After some falsified paperwork claiming that they were in witness protection for since July, the Dursleys were able to resume their lives. But things had changed dramatically for them, Dudley had fallen in love with a girl from the town they were living in and decided to stay, Vernon had a heart attack so even after getting back to his life he had to retire from Grunnings, somehow Petunia had gotten her real estate license and was actually working for once in her life.

Dudley and Harry talked every so often since Dudley legitimately wanted to make up for the years of abuse he had inflicted. The girl Dudley had fallen for turned out to be a squib from a minor neutral family, so she had been informing him of the legend of Harry Potter after they they figured out they both knew about magic. Between exercise, the love of a good woman, and being away from his horrible parents, Dudley actually turned into a good person.

But these Dursleys were not his Dursleys. They were the same as his had been up until Harry had nearly died to save the world. Not that the new post war models of his aunt and uncle were actually pleasant, just more civil than they had been before their lives had been interrupted by the war. The Dursleys of this dimension were going to be at their worst, considering the Aunt Marge incident still happened here, and it had only been a little over two months since.

He transfigured his clothes to look like high class muggle clothing knowing that the Dursleys respected wealth and if he could come off looking wealthy, he'd have an initial edge. He also made himself look as if he was in his mid twenties, because no one would take a teenager seriously in a situation like this. Though as soon as they realized he was magical, Vernon was going to throw a shit fit. 'As long as he doesn't throw any blows my way, I'll be fine.' he thought. He'd had fantasies since he was fifteen about actually hurting the man but never acted on them. The post war model of Vernon was pathetic, but this one would probably bring his fantasies to the forefront of his mind.

He walked up to the door and rang the bell then waited for someone to answer the door. Dudley would be off at Smeltings until the Christmas holidays, thank Merlin for small mercies. Dudley at thirteen had been a nightmare, still punching him every chance he got, still taunting him every other word to him, still breaking things on purpose and blaming him for it. If Harry seen him at thirteen again he'd have to exercise all of his self control not to hex him. Petunia opened the door, presumably because Vernon is too lazy to get up even though he was probably closer.

Harry, "Hello Mrs. Dursley. Are you and your husband available to speak for a few minutes?"

Petunia, "We're not buying anything!" She moved to slam the door on him, but he put his foot in the way.

Harry, "I'm not selling anything ma'am. However I do need to speak with you about your niece."

Petunia paled slightly. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Harry, "My name really doesn't matter because you'd probably not care about it anyway. But if you could let me inside we can get this over with, without letting your neighbors watch or overhear."

Petunia mulled it over for a moment before letting him inside to the sitting room where Vernon was watching the TV.

Harry, "Don't worry about offering me any refreshments or offing me a seat, I'll be brief. Your niece's Godfather was released from prison last month. He was named guardian to Heather Potter in the events of the deaths of James and Lily Potter, but because he was falsely convicted of a crime he was unable to take custody. He has applied to resume the guardianship which he should have been providing these last twelve years. But you know how the government is, someone sneezing needs to produce forms in triplicate before they are allowed to wipe their nose."

Vernon, "What does this have to do with us? Isn't enough we took the brat in? Fed her, clothed her, all from the good of our hearts."

Harry, "Well I need a fewthings from you before I leave, one is a very strait forward permission slip for your niece's school. The next few are affidavits stating that you want the guardianship of one Heather Potter to revert back to one Sirius Black and you relinquish all legal rights to her. This will ultimately speed the process up and will more than likely make it to where she never has to come back to this house to live ever again."

Vernon with genuine hope in his piggy eyes, "Really? We'd be rid of the freak?"

Harry ignored the freak comment. "By signing the affidavits you'll shave several months off of the process along with appearing that you won't be challenging Mr Black's petition, which would bring someone to check out the home during the process."

Vernon, "That would be perfect. But what is this permission slip?"

Harry, "The school is situated next to an old village that is within walking distance. Those who have completed two years of school, maintain a certain grade average, and have parent's or guardian's permission are allowed to visit the village once a month."

Vernon, "She inflated my sister. Not signing that form is her punishment!"

Harry, "By signing the form, you're showing that you only have the girl's best interests in mind and that you want her to be happy. By showing that you cut more time out of the process. Between these forms, an affidavit from your niece, and one from Mr Black, we should have the matter taken care of by the new year."

Vernon conceded after hearing this. He really wanted to be rid of the girl. The only thing that would have made it sweeter was if he was getting money out of the deal, hell he'd pay to be rid of the freak, but getting money and getting rid of her would be perfect. That would have been illegal though, not that he cared. Vernon grumbled about having to sign in six different places on parchment then having to do so again on paper. Petunia also had to sign copies of everything besides the permission slip as well.

When all of the signing was done Harry bid them farewell.

Vernon, "So we'll never have to see her again?"

Harry, "I can't promise that."

Vernon starting to get belligerent, "And why not?"

Harry, "Mr Black owns a home in London which, I believe, is the city where you work Mr Dursley. As Ms Potter is a female and a teenager, both of which are prone to shopping, I cannot say that you would never bump into her while doing any shopping in London. I also would never venture to say that I know the state of any woman's mind so I can say that you will probably never have to provide shelter to her again unless you wish to, but she may seek you out if only to invite you to important things in her life."

Vernon nodded dumbly. No man could say he knew what a woman's thought process was. "That sounds completely reasonable."

Harry once again bid them farewell, walked to the end of the street before dispelling his appearance charms and his transfiguration, then apparating to the ministry once again.

Harry, "Hey Phil."

Phil, "What are you doing back here already? You were just here a couple hours ago."

Harry, "Got more parchementwork to turn in. You need to scan my wand again?"

Phil, "Nah, it's on record, go on through."

Harry, "You wouldn't know if Madam Bones or Kingsly Shackelbolt are still in, would you?"

Phil, "There was some big hub bub right after you left so I supposed they're both still up there."

Harry, "Thanks Phil."

Harry went to the elevators and went to the MLE offices for the second time today, quickly looking for one or both of the only people he trusted in the department. He soon found Kingsly Shackelbolt sipping some coffee in the break room.

Harry, "Long day Auror Shackelbolt?" Even though he was familiar with the Kingsly from his dimension, he didn't want to come across as rude in this one. The magical world held on to the rules about not addressing people by their given names until they give you permission to, calling them by title was best, calling them by surname only showed a modicum of disrespect unless they had no title to go with their name.

Kingsly, "You could say that. I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He stuck out his hand.

Harry shook it. "Harry Potter. I may have caused you some extra work a few months ago."

Kingsly, "You're the dimensional traveler!"

Harry, "Most people travel because they want to, while I guess I was taken for a ride."

Kingsly, "I can understand that, but other than calling it a dimensional kidnapping, which we don't have any suspects for, and could be anyone in this universe or yours, which we don't have any proof of, and wouldn't have jurisdiction in your dimension anyway, we'll have to call you an unwilling dimensional traveler. How about that?"

Harry chuckled, "That's pretty good. I may have to use that sometime. So how far has this thing spread so far?"

Kingsly, "Well this place leaks worse than a shoddy cauldron, so it's safe to assume everybody knows. It's probably leaked to the press, but they're waiting for a slow down in the actual news to release it."

Harry, "That's what I figured. Short of getting an oath out of everyone that I had to legally tell, it would have gotten out sooner or later. But since I've been cooperating with authorities and haven't gotten into any scuffles, they won't be able to say I'm an ascending dark lord and about to eat their babies."

Kingsly let out a big belly laugh at that. "So what brings you here today?"

Harry, "You mean 'why did I come back for a second time today?'"

Kingsly shot him a glare.

Harry, "I'm back because I've done a good thing and a bad thing for you."

Kingsly, "Oh really?"

Harry, "Yeah. I've saved you time, effort, and having to deal with horrible people later. But because I did that for you, I have paperwork for you."

Kingsly, "Can you elaborate?"

Harry, "You're involved in the investigation into Heather Potter's relatives aren't you?"

Kingsly, "Yeah, and that's a mess I wouldn't wish on to anyone."

Harry presented him with copies of every paper he had the Dursleys sign. "The proof that you should always read something before you sign it. Statements from Heather Potter's relatives about their mistreatment and neglect that they've subjected her to over the years, statements that they don't want custody, statements that they disallow her as blood kin and so forth, then there are the muggle legal versions. When they go to the muggle courts all you have to do is verify their signatures and you're good."

Kingsly, "This is great stuff. Some of it can even cause fines or jail time. But I have to ask, how did you get these?"

Harry knew what Kingsly was actually asking if he forced them to sign the papers using magic. "I used a few spells on myself to appear older because who would trust a teenager with something like this? I told them that the girl's Godfather was released from prison for a crime he didn't commit and would be filing for custody. I then explained to them that if they wanted to get rid of her, like they are so fond of saying, then they should sign the papers since it would speed up the process. I'm willing to swear an oath that is all I did, submit to truth serum questioning, and provide pensive memories of the last few hours since I left my meeting with Madam Bones until the time I arrived back here."

Kingsly, "That's good, why don't you leave the memory with me for now and we'll call you at a later date if we need anything more."

Harry, "Thanks Auror Shackelbolt."

Harry then left the auror offices and the ministry itself. He disapparated to Hogsmeade and went to the dingy Hogs Head. He took a seat at the bar and the bartender was pretending to be wiping down a glass with a sodden bar rag put both down and acted like Harry had just wiped his nose on his grandmother's drapes just for having the audacity to stop at his pub and expect him to get him a drink.

Harry wanted to call the bartender Abe, but he knew that was reserved to people that the barkeep actually liked or respected, both were not always the same people. He gained Abe's respect after the second war and spent time there getting to know him. But once again that was his old dimension and this Abe didn't know him.

Harry, "Can I get a butterbeer and send a firewhiskey to that mangy mutt over there in the corner."

Harry took a seat across from Sirius sliding the firewhiskey over to him.

"Who the hell are you." Sirius said not looking up from his first drink.

Harry, "Why don't you look up and tell me?"

Sirius looked up and choked out, "James?"

Harry, "That is my middle name."

Sirius, "This isn't funny, messing with a drunken man pretending to be his dead best mate."

Harry, "Wasn't pretending to be James Potter."

"Then who the hell are you supposed to be?" Sirius said getting angry.

Harry, "Well firstly my name is Harry. Secondly I'm the man who found the dirty rat and got you out of that dark hole that Crouch, Bagnold, and Malfoy locked you in."

Sirius, "How in the hell did you do that?"

Harry, "Well it helps that I'm from an alternate dimension and I had already lived through finding out that the rat betrayed my family."

Sirius, "Alternate dimension?"

Harry, "Yeah. Almost exactly like this one, but instead of being born a female and being named Heather, I was born male and named Harry."

Sirius was dumbfounded at this.

Harry, "When I came here I found out it was pretty much exactly like my world except for one slightly significant difference. But since things are pretty much the same, and a few years behind where my dimension was so it gave me a bit of fore knowledge."

Sirius, "So in your dimension I was your Godfather?"

Harry, "Yeah and your counterpart did the best that you could considering that I didn't know about you until I was thirteen, then you weren't able to do all that much as you were a fugitive until the end of my fifth year."

Sirius, "Then my name got cleared?"

Harry, "It was officially cleared during that summer. Unfortunately your counterpart never got to enjoy it."

Sirius, "I died?"

Harry, "The Sirius from my dimension died during a battle at the ministry. He sidestepped a curse from Bellabitch LeStrange and accidentally took a tumble through the Veil of Death."

"At least I went down fighting." Sirius stated dumbly.

Harry, "The subject of how he wanted to go out came up once or twice when I got to spend some time with him. He said he either wanted to go out in a fight or in bed with blonde triplet cheerleaders. He really had a thing for cheerleaders, he kept trying to get Hermione to start a cheer squad for the Griffindore Quiditch team." At this, they both started laughing.

Sirius, "At least I still had good taste then. So what brings you here today?"

Harry, "Well we need to talk about a few things. Dumbledore isn't going to want you to take custody for Heather, so I got the Dursleys to sign over custody. I need you to pull your head from your arse firstly, then out of a bottle secondly, then you need to buy a house in a muggle neighborhood, if you also want a magical house buy one of those as well."

Sirius, "Why a house in a muggle neighborhood?"

Harry, "She's been living in the muggle world. Which means she has a paper trail. Too much to simply make disappear. Which means that you're going to have to go through the muggle legal system at some point and if they can't find your house, they will assume you don't have one, and you won't get custody. Unlike the magical way of doing things, they actually check up on the children to make sure that they aren't being abused, neglected, well fed, and hopefully happy."

Sirius, "Sounds like they have their shit together in the muggle world. I have more than enough money to get a place or multiple places, so that's easy."

Harry, "It's going to be inspected at some point so it needs to be furnished with the usual furniture, you can hire an interior decorator to help you out since you know nothing of what the usual furniture is. Gringotts can help you find a home in a nice neighborhood along with finding a decorator. You should also get them to make you a muggle identity, preferably in your real name, with the works birth certificate, national insurance number, drivers license, passport, pretty much the works."

Sirius, "I'm glad you know what you're doing because I'd be lost if I had to do it on my own."

Harry, "I'll have paperwork for you to sign once I've talked to Heather. You should see if you can find a squib solicitor."

Sirius, "Why a squib?"

Harry, "Because they'll know both worlds. You'll have the legal representation that you need in the muggle world without having to worry about slipping up and revealing magic."

Sirius, "That's brilliant."

Harry, "Many squibs go into law enforcement, just plain law, or become therapists, so magic can be kept a secret. They work within the muggle systems to catch things that would appear off to a regular muggle. Apparently my great-great grandfather Charles Potter set up a program to take in squibs that are disowned and make them valuable members of society, which I think is a better fate than dumping them into the military."

Sirius, "Alright, I'll get on that starting Monday. It's too late to start today and Sundays are no good for doing things like that. How about we get some lunch and you tell me about yourself?"

Harry, "Alright, but not here. If everything is exactly the same then Abeforth's cooking leaves something to be desired."

Sirius, "It tastes alright when I'm a dog."

Harry, "You'd eat rats as a dog. And not just in hopes of getting lucky and eating _the rat_."

They left and went to get themselves a meal.

Scene break

Harry arrived in the Great Hall for dinner. He sat down next to a depressed looking Heather and started piling his plate for a light meal.

Harry, "What's the matter?"

Heather, "It's nothing. I just wish my relatives weren't all arseholes."

Hermione, "Heather! Language!"

Harry, "That was English."

Hermione, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry, "That constantly berating your friends for occasionally using a colorful euphemism is more annoying than them actually using colorful euphemisms. It's not as if they use them every other word, most people use themas sentence enhancers rather than actually being vulgar. I'm also not going to point out the fact that that you butted into a conversation that had nothing to do with you. Oh wait, I kind of just did."

"Hey! Don't have a go at 'Mione!" Ron shouted spraying everyone within a few feet of him with food.

Harry wiped off the splattered food from his robes, "I'm sorry that you think all of your relatives are arseholes. But you're wrong about that, I'm not an arsehole."

Heather smiled, "Yes you are. But at least you care." She was almost drowned out by Ron and Hermione, one was shouting, the other was merely speaking loudly, "You're not related to her."

Harry totally ignored Ron and Hermione. "You're right, I do care. I also actually know why you're upset so I picked you up a little something while I was out today." He pulled out a package and passed it to her. She pulled off the wrappings which revealed a plain white rectangular box, she opened the top and it turned out to be a box of Honeydukes' Best Chocolates and there was was a note on top.

She stared at the box for a moment. "Are you gonna eat those?" Ron asked dumbly.

Heather, "Not right now."

Hermione tried to snag the note only to have her hand slapped by Harry, "Let her read it first. She can share it if she feels like it." At that point Heather did pick up and read the piece of parchment.

Heather, "Is this what I think it is?"

Harry, "Yeah. I paid them a visit today and got them to sign that, that and a few other papers. We can go over the rest later."

Heather, "It's real?"

Harry, "Yeah, all you have to do is go turn it in to McGonagall and you're all set for next time, unless you need some spending money."

Heather threw her arms around Harry. "Oh Harry. Thank you so much. I'm going to go give this to her now."

Hermione not being able to control herself, "What is it?"

Harry, "Ask her. I'm gonna go." He got up to walk away, as he got to the doors he was stopped.

Dumbledore, "Mr Potter, I was hoping to have a word with you."

Harry, "This is going to be a long talk, why don't we do it tomorrow after breakfast? That way we'll have all day. "

AN: Hope most everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm cooking up something for Ron so he's not completely a bastard, just like I have a way of humanizing Hermione so she isn't just a way to introduce a new spell or nag people like JKR used her for.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry went looking for the twins after his mini confrontation with the Headmaster. He knew the next morning was going to be interesting and not just because it was omelet day for breakfast in the Great Hall. He found the twins the back corner of the room with Lee Jordan, their usual spot when they were plotting some type of mayhem. Harry walked over and was looking at their notes before they acknowledged his presence.

Harry, "This is pretty good. But you need to cut back on the goblin toenails for it to not end up as a poison."

George quickly grabbed the notes that were scattered about and sitting on them so no one else could read them.

"What can we do"

"For the newest Potter?"

Harry smiled, he couldn't help himself. He missed the twins as a unit and George had never been the same after Fred's death. "Well I came to ask your help. It will only take about a minute or so, then you can go back to working your joke shop ideas."

"How would you know"

"What our idea sare eventually for?"

Harry, "I know just about everything that goes on around here."

"Then why would"

"The all seeing Potter"

"Need our help?"

Harry, "Because you have the map open to keep an eye on McGonagall so she doesn't sneak up on you while you're working. You check it about every four minutes, because she can make the trip from her office to the common room in nine."

"How do you"

"Know about the map?"

Harry, "Let's just say I know who made it. I just want to know where Heather is so I can talk to her."

"So you know"

"The Marauders?"

"Padfoot, Moony"

"Wormtail, and Prongs?"

Harry, "I've met all four at one point or another. Two of them call each other their nicknames rather than their given names most of the time, two are dead, but at no point have I ever heard them call themselves Marauders. I think it was just nice alteration for the map."

"Which two are alive"

"And can you introduce us?"

Harry, "It's possible to introduce you to Padfoot and Moony, but Prongs died in late '81, and Wormtail was given the Dementor's Kiss over the summer and his body died shortly after that."

"How did"

"You meet them?"

Harry, "That is a story for another day. There's only a couple hours before curfew and I need to talk to Heather, so can you help me out?"

Fred scanned the map for Heather, "She's in a classroom next to the Charms classroom."

Harry, "Thanks guys. We'll get together at some point in the near future and have a talk."

With that Harry left to the classroom next to the charms classroom.

Harry, "Heather? You in here?"

Heather, "How did you find me?"

Harry, "The twins have a remarkable map on their persons that shows where everyone in the castle is located, coincidentally it was made by your father and his friends when they were still in school."

Heather, "That's amazing."

Harry, "Yeah it's pretty cool. So next month when I bribe them with meeting two of it's creators you can have it. The twins from my dimension gave it to me about that time anyways, so it's only right you get your copy as well."

Heather was crying. Harry had never been good with crying females. He never knew what to say, if he should offer them a handkerchief if he should put his arm around them, hug them, rub their back, he always found that if he tried to offer words of comfort they always sounded stupid and he almost always regretted saying them if he managed to spit them out. He chalked it up to his emotionally crippled childhood. He knew when to punch someone sure, but what to do for someone crying wasn't exactly covered in his upbringing.

Harry, "I'm no good with this kind of stuff. It would have made my life so much easier if I fancied guys since it's almost impossible for them to go through bouts like this. It's always been an uphill battle for me since I really don't understand crying. I have a feeling that my Dursleys were worse than yours, since I was four I was never allowed to cry. That Christmas I got thrown in my cupboard when Dudley broke one of his toys hitting me with it. Then Vermin threw me in the cupboard telling me freaks weren't allowed to cry."

Heather felt bad for him. It was obvious that his Dursleys were worse to him than hers were to her. She tried to stop crying, "It's just... I've never had anyone be this nice to me. Almost everyone who's been nice to me have wanted something in return. Hagrid was the first person to get me a real birthday gift that I can remember, but I only think that he did it because he felt bad for me. Ron's a jerk half of the time so it's not as if he counts and I think there might be something wrong Hermione because even though she constantly chastises Ron for having no tact, she goes off on things without regards to other people's feelings too."

Harry, "If she's exactly the same as the Hermione from my world she may have Asperger's. When I was helping her try and find her parents after the war I learned a lot about her, considering that I knew almost nothing to begin with because she's worse at opening up than I am, it was a real feat. It came out that she had been diagnosed with it since she was six. She focused on books and authority figures which just made her seem extremely smart and a teacher's pet. Combine that with an extremely good memory and the fact that she rereads books constantly she can regurgitate information verbatim. I would hazard to guess that your Hermione has it too."

Heather, "I have no idea what Asperger's is."

Harry, "It's a mild form of autism. People who have it are extremely socially awkward and tend to focus on one or two things." At Heather's blank stare, "I'll get you a book about it sometime. But as to why I'm here, I believe I told you that I had more things for you to look at and some to sign." He puled out a leather cord on his neck which had a bag attached to it. He pulled out a stack of papers and parchments. At her curious look, "It's a mokeskin bag. The inside is bigger than the outside and only the owner can retrieve anything from it. I told you I made a visit to the Dursleys today, while I was there I had them sign a form stating that they would support either your emancipation or your adoption. I left the option open to you, whether you wanted either. Then I also left the space left open for you to sign if you want Sirius to adopt you."

Heather was about to protest when Harry interrupted her, "Before you ask why I'm not adopting you, I can't. The world sees me as a thirteen year old even if I'm about 21 now. Because of you being raised in the muggle world for so long you have a paper trail. Meaning that everything is going to be examined by them as well, so everything has to be above board. Besides that we don't know if whatever brought me here will wear off and I'll be sent back to my dimension or Merlin forbid another dimension. If that happens where would that leave you? I'm not doing all these things just to leave you on your own, or worse sent back to the Dursleys because i suddenly disappear."

Heather, "I guess you're right."

Harry, "The next thing that you should know is that I talked to Sirius today. He's buying a house in a muggle neighborhood so the muggle authorities won't have a problem with him not having an address like most magical homes don't. Which is why I'm going to suggest the adoption rather than the emancipation, you don't have proof that you can support yourself, besides that you're a bit young which is something they could use against you. Now that you have a Hogsmeade pass, you can use your time in the village to get to know Sirius in person so you can make an informed decision rather than a blind one, just because someone isn't the Dursleys, isn't a reason to live with them. That would make living with Malfoy preferable to living with them, and you can imagine how that would be."

Heather had a smile threatening to form, "I guess that's true. "

Harry told her about the other forms he had the Dursleys sign, then that he turned them in to the DMLE. Heather, "So they're going to get in trouble for the way they treated me?"

Harry, "You can't treat a child they way they treated you and get away with it. One of the forms they signed took down the blood wards, which are impossible to bring back since Dumbledore used you mother's blood to construct them. Which was a horrible thing to do, he had to drain your mother's blood from her dead body in order to have enough to scribe the runes needed to construct the runes."

Heather, "HE DID WHAT?"

Harry, "I only found out after he was dead in my world. While I was in auror training I started reading about wards so I borrowed a few books from Bill Weasley. I found blood wards in the last book and found out that they are only typically used in a small area since the amount of blood needed to power them. Small area meaning something within maybe a dozen square feet, a house the size of number 4 with it's property would need approximately five liters. Which meant he had to drain her dry in order to put those wards up. Which is why they're considered dark, because of the amount of blood needed to accomplish anything. Generally the blood isn't willing given, which means they either have to kill someone or use a freshly dead body, which makes it borderline necromancy."

Heather, "THAT BASTARD! HE MUTILATED HER CORPSE!"

Harry, "That was my reaction as well."

Heather, "How could he do something like that? And how can you be calm about this?"

Harry, "I've had a couple years to process this it still hurts that he'd do something like that but, not as much as when I first learned about it. As for what he'd say, he tell you that he did it all for the Greater Good of course."

Heather, "GREATER GOOD?"

Harry quipped, "Remember to capitalize the g's." then became a little more serious, "He knows your childhood was horrible, he had a squib placed in the neighborhood who was loyal to him, who gave him reports on your well being. He's not a bad man, he's just used to no one telling him no. Most of his life he had too many people telling him how clever he was and kissing his ass. He never got smacked down by anyone. His brother tried but it didn't take. Abeforth broke his nose at their sister's funeral then cast a spell to where it would never be put right again.

"Albus too many names Dumbledore is used to being in control of everything, he may claim that he doesn't want power, but then why does he hold so many high ranking positions? Back in '81 he had carte blanche to do whatever he wanted to do. So even though blood magic was banned back in the early 1900's he constructed them anyway. Which is why he was missing in action from around 2am November first until sometime after noon that day. He was so wiped out that he slept for over ten hours and wasn't seen again until almost midnight that night when he dropped you off on the door step."

"He left me on a door step? Like a bottle of milk or a news paper?" Heather said quietly.

Harry, "Yeah. It's another thing that proves my theory of wizards having no common sense. Though I'm pretty sure he cast a warming charm, because it was November and I don't want to believe he's a total wanker."

Heather, "That twinkly eye bastard! And what's up with his eyes twinkling at you?"

Harry, "Personally I think it's a cocaine addiction, but it could just be a sugar high cause he's obsessed with sweets."

That broke the tension and they ended up heading back to the common room and getting in just before curfew. Before they went to bed Harry gave her a sheet of parchments with her name on the bottom.

Heather, "What's this?"

Harry, "This is a family tree. You should know where you came from. When you're not working on other things why don't you give that a whirl. We'll do your father's side for now since that will be easier to accomplish, you mom's side can wait until summer. If you get stuck let me know and I'll point you in the right direction."

Heather, "Is there some kind of spell to make this easier?"

Harry, "There is a goblin spell that can identify your parentage, but it doesn't go farther than that. But you already know who your parents were so you don't need it. I suppose you can write to them to help for information if you ever get stuck."

Heather, "So it's just about the importance to know where I come from?"

Harry, "Well geneology can be fun."

Heather, "There's a big surprise in the family tree isn't there?"

He left her last comment hanging. With that they said good night and went up to their respective dorms for a night of sleep. Harry's had always been fitful but he was particularly restless that night. Telling Heather about some of the Headmaster's machinations had opened old wounds for him. Given time and distance they would have eventually healed, but now with them in his face the only thing he could do was put a stop to them like someone should have for him.

He didn't know how long he was going to be in this dimension, whether it was permanent or temporary, but he was going to be damned if anyone went through the same crap that he had to go through when he was that age. He had resolved to write down all of his plans in the next few days, along with instructions for those who could actually carry them out in case he was suddenly thrown from this dimension. It wouldn't be good to leave things half done, even if things were already marginally better than they were for 1993 in his dimension.

During breakfast a first year brought him a note reminding him to go to Dumbledore's office after breakfast and that the Headmaster enjoyed gobstoppers. Harry burnt the note after reading it twice and memorizing the password. He was particularly happy that he wouldn't have to spend half an hour going over ever sweet and candy in existence to get the gargoyle to move. But he also had a strange thought of why Dumbledore didn't send the missive with an owl, was he too lazy to climb up to the owlery? The letters always ended up being given to him by frightened first years. maybe it was Dumbledore's way of seeming like he was accessible to the student body.

He banished those thoughts for another time then went to Dumbledore's office for what was going to prove to be a long morning. He went through after giving the gargoyle to correct password and went up the spiraling staircase, then went to knock on the door when he heard a, "Enter Mr Potter."

Harry just laughed. Dumbledore was still using the all knowing thing. It's meant to intimidate people subtly, use that, throw in a bit of legimancy, some sweets that contain a mild truth serum mixed with a mild cheering charm, and a dash of the wise old man routine and people were off balance when dealing with Dumbledore and he came off as if he knew everything.

Harry walked into the office, Dumbledore sat behind the desk and Snape sat on one of the couches on the wall. "Good morning professors."

Dumbledore, "Good morning Mr Potter. Lemon drop?"

Harry, "No thank you. Professor Dumbledore," no reason to let Dumbledore know that he knew about his tainted sweets, "may I ask whom I'm answering questions from at this meeting?"

Dumbledore, "The questions will come from me, possibly a few from Professor Snape."

Harry, "That's fine, but I'm not sure which you I'm talking to. Am I being asked questions by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot? Which shouldn't be happening since no representation of the MLE is here and I don't have any representation for myself. Am I answering questions from the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW? I shouldn't be since I haven't stepped outside of Britain in my life, so if I had committed any crimes they would be under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry specifically of the MLE. You can't be here as the Grand Sorcerer since I'm not on trial. Academic matters are supposed to be handled by your head of house before anything being brought before the headmaster, so you aren't here as that either. Your last title being the leader of the Order of the Phoenix has no jurisdiction over private citizens, which is why you were extremely ineffective during the war, so it can't be that. So essentially I'm just here to entertain an old man curiosities, which makes me glad that Professor Snape is here because otherwise with your preferred leanings, it would seem untoward."

Both professors progressively got paler as Harry rattled off every title that Dumbledore held and made it known that he had no reason to answer any questions that they held for him. Dumbledore flushed at the not so subtle insinuation that he would do anything to a child. It was then that Harry felt his necklace heat up.

Harry, "I'm not sure which of you tried it, and frankly I don't care, but the next person to try legimancy on me is going to be charged for using it on an unwilling target. I believe the charge is known as mind rape. Professor Dumbledore should know the penalties since he's actually licensed, however Professor Snape is not licensed, which would mean he'd be facing an additional charges if he were caught and charged."

Dumbledore never missing an opening, "So you're versed in occlumancy then?"

Harry, "No, I'm rubbish at it. But if you're willing to spend some money at the right places you can buy a charm that prevents any form of mental manipulation. No possession, no mental intrusions, and compulsions have only a small effect, it's quite worth it in my opinion. You can ask your questions, I can't promise I'll answer everything because some things are too personal, but I won't lie."

Dumbledore, "Alright. Where are you from?"

Harry, "I was born in London at St Mungos, lived in Godric's Hallow until I was a year and a half, then I lived in Surrey just south east of London after that, though I eventually moved to London proper. Although you should be more specific if you want specific answers."

Snape, "Fine. Are you from another dimension?"

Harry, "Yes."

Snape, "Why are you here?"

Harry, "I'm going to school. You should be more specific."

Snape went red with anger at that remark. Harry was giving simplistic answers in a monotone voice like he was under the influence of veritaserum even though he wasn't.

Dumbledore, "Why are you in this dimension?"

Harry, "I don't know. Woke up one morning and found myself here."

Dumbledore, "Why have you been attempting to hide that you're from another dimension."

Harry, "Because you already knew because the ministry keeps a secret worse than a first year Hufflepuff, and by doing that I was making you crazy looking for something that I might be hiding."

Dumbledore, "Was your dimension anything like this one?"

Harry, "Almost exactly the same. Minor differences here and there, one major one was that in this dimension I had been born a female. Although my dimension was roughly eight years ahead of this one."

Dumbledore, "So you know the future?"

Harry, "No, after I found out it was almost exactly the same I started changing things."

Dumbledore, "What have you changed?"

Harry, "I stole Ron Weasley's rat, which happened to be the unregistered animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. I handed Pettigrew over to Madam Bones who questioned him under truth serum, which brought about a series of new raids and DE's being picked back up. I may have left a list of questions for her to ask while questioning him.

His arrest led to Sirius Black being released from Azkaban. He's applying for the custody over Heather Potter since he was supposed to be her rightful guardian in the first place. I had the Dursleys sign a few documents that will make it easier in both the magical world and the non-magical world since she has a paper trail in the non-magical world. Then I told him the things he was going to have to do in the non-magical world to make him look like a fit guardian. Coincidentally one of the papers I had the Dursleys sign brought down the thrice illegal wards you had constructed on their property."

Snape, "What do you mean illegal wards?"

Harry, "Blood wards are illegal, constructing wards without the property owner's consent is illegal, constructing wards on a non-magical property without having an adult magical human living on the property is illegal. That makes three separate laws that Dumbledore went against constructing the wards on number 4 Privet Drive."

Dumbledore, "How did one of the papers bring down the wards?"

Harry, "One of the paper said that they renounced any blood relations with Heather, they signed, which brought down the wards. If that hadn't worked, I'd have brought them by getting Heather to admit aloud that she never thought of that place as home."

Dumbledore, "That was the safest place for her."

Harry, "Maybe against magical attacks of any kind but against non-magical violence, other than that they were completely worthless. The Dursleys should really read things before they sign them because I also got them to sign confessions that they emotionally abused Heather and neglected her. They'll be behind bars, magical or non-magical prison has yet to be decided. I've also sent in a tip to the police that Vernon's sister is running a puppy mill and the authorities should have that taken care of already."

Dumbledore looked defeated but wanted to keep going, "What else have you done?"

Harry, "I vanished all of the bones from the Riddle family. Riddle used a bone of his father's in his resurrection ritual and I was unsure if any of his other relatives would work so I got rid of them all, that avenue is closed to him now."

Snape paled, "In your dimension Voldemort came back?"

Harry, "Came back, I'm not sure if he was just as bad as he was before he was tossed from his body, considering he was pretty focused on me the entire time I think he was pretty bad. In the Battle of Hogwarts he only brought down the wards, he didn't enter the fray himself until he thought I was dead. He only really showed his face to his followers after getting himself a new body, but there were rumors that he killed Madam Bones himself. Oh that and he helped raid Azkaban to break all of his followers free and recruit more. He did that twice."

Dumbledore, "My counterpart must have been dead already if Tom would brazenly attack the school."

Harry, "Yeah, for almost a year at that point. You were dying because of your own arrogance and stupidity, then caught an AK on top of the Astronomy tower at the end of my sixth year. If the curse hadn't killed you, the fall sure as hell would have."

Snape, "It sounds as if things escalated quite quickly in your dimension."

Harry, "They did. Riddle came back at the end of my fourth year. But by the end of what would have been my seventh year he was dead."

Dumbledore, "You didn't finish school? I heard a rumor that you were an auror in your dimension."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Having portraits listen in on conversations again?" Dumbledore looked guilty. Harry continued, "No. I spent most of what was supposed to be my seventh year hunting. Hogwarts was closed the next school year while they restructured the classes and fixed all of the damage from the battle. Several teachers had died in the fighting so it's not like they could just cast a few repairos and things good to go, they needed to find new teachers for potions, defense, herbology, divination, muggle studies, and arithmancy, not to mention a caretaker. Sure they held tutoring sessions in an old warehouse for the basic subjects but they needed almost an entire new staff. The forest had to be purged of the dark creatures infesting it. Hell the physical damage was the least of the problems they had to deal with. Not to mention finding all of the squib therapists to help those who had been in the battle."

Snape, "Students participated in the battle?"

Harry, "There are only what fifteen adults in the castle? Trewlawny is barely above a squib, couldn't curse someone if her life depended on it. Binns is a ghost, he couldn't do anything. What's Filch going to do? Set Mrs Norris on them? We had Order members show up, but even then there was only around thirty or so. Riddle had his inner circle of about fifteen, around eighty more nameless DE's, all of the Dementors in Britain, which had been breeding, trolls, acromantulas, and a couple giants with him. If they didn't let those who were 17 and older fight we would have been run over in less than an hour."

Dumbledore, "So with all of the changes you've made, you're trying to make sure things don't end up the same way?"

Harry, "Pretty much, that and prepare things for if the worse should happen. It keeps me busy sometimes. Other times I've just been trying to help out Heather. Gave her potions to take care of her problems, books to help her through classes, talk with her."

Dumbledore, "What problems?"

Snape at the same time, "What potions?"

Harry, "Nutrient potions, modified skegro so her bones aren't so brittle, the vitamin supplement all magical kids get at some point. Basically what she should have gotten if you had medical check ups with a full healer mandatory. You only have a medi-witch on staff, and don't get me wrong, Madam Pomphrey is pretty damn good at what she does, but she needed two additional years of schooling to finish her healer certification. The skills that she would have learned would have people out of bed quicker, less scarring, and more problems detected. She's essentially a healer's assistant not a full healer."

Dumbledore, "I wanted a full healer, but the board has cut our budget severely since admission is down."

Harry, "That's ridiculous. The board is criminally liable for all the cuts they've made while they have increased their own pay. Unfortunately even with Lucius Malfoy off the board the corruption still persists." A flash of inspiration hit him. "What you need is a considerable donation to get things back in order."

Dumbledore, "That would be nice, but donations go through the board of directors."

Harry, "Then let's go around them. We'll draft up something to where they don't have any control of the money."

Dumbledore, "What do you mean?"

Harry, "I've already made a sizable donation to the DMLE that can't be touched by the rest of the ministry, I don't see why I can't do the same for Hogwarts."

Snape, "Surely you don't have that kind of money, unless Gringotts can somehow access funds from other dimensions now."

Harry, "It wouldn't surprise me if they were able to. Those goblins are crafty buggers. But I don't have an account with the Gringotts of my dimension, I claimed the Potter Vaults here."

Dumbledore, "Why did you do that? How did you do that?"

Harry, "The vaults would go to the next male Potter, unless Heather had a son who took the Potter name the vaults would forfeit to the goblins after fifty years, the ministry would get twenty five percent, but otherwise the vaults are lost. I've transferred all the things into a vault without the stipulations on it to be held in both mine and Heather's names, so if somehow I find a way to go home or am summoned back, she still has access to it and the funds are not lost. There is more money than anyone who wasn't trying could ever spend. Almost every Potter has contributed to it in one way or another. That and fearing attack most things from the original Potter Manor were placed in the vaults, which was a good idea since Riddle personally destroyed it looking for my parents."

Snape, "Why don't you have a vault at Gringotts in your world?"

Harry, "I broke goblin law and they seized it, all of it. If it weren't for the fact that I killed Riddle the ministry probably wouldn't have stepped in and gotten them to stop the kill order they placed on me."

Snape, "What law did you break?"

Harry, "I broke into a vault after casting the imperius on a goblin, then broke an Ironbelly's chains and rode out on it's back."

Dumbledore chuckled at that. "I'm going to assume you had a good reason for that."

Harry, "After the ministry fell the country was essentially Riddle's playground, sure there were pockets of resistance but most people didn't dare resist. You couldn't say Voldemort because they put a taboo on it, if you did gangs of DE's and snatchers would show up within moments. Most people were too scared to say his name anyways only people who were resisting would dare say it. There were muggle-born relocation camps, which were nothing more than death camps. We needed to get into Bellatrix LeStrange's vault, couldn't do it legally, only way was to break in."

Dumbledore, "It sounds like it went very badly for a while."

Harry, "It did. But things got better a few weeks later. The day I broke into Gringotts was the same day that the Battle of Hogwarts started."

Snape, "Started?"

Harry, "It started at eleven pm, it was over shortly after sunrise, which in May would have been after seven.: Riddle found out we were hunting his horcruxes, he had one stashed here, so we came here to destroy it and he caught us while we were at it."

Snape, "What is a horcrux?"

Harry, "Soul anchor. While it exists you can't die. The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the tiara, and the snake."

Dumbledore, "Do they exist here? Was your scar one?"

Harry, "Already taken care of them here. My scar was one, we're having Heather tested over the summer, if her scar is infected, an extremely expensive ritual at Gringotts and she's good to go. She destroyed the diary last year, I woke up in the house where the locket was kept, had the goblins confiscate Bellatrix's vault this time so they took care of the cup, I burned the ring with fiendfyre, the snake wasn't one yet, it didn't become one until after his resurrection, and I took care of the tiara the first week of school."

Dumbledore, "You have been busy."

Harry, "I try."

Snape, "What are your plans for the future?"

Harry, "With my luck, I'll be here forever. I can make a home here which I've already started. Since my OWLs don't transfer over and I don't have any NEWTs I'm going to finish school, preferably unmarred, I don't know if I'll go into the same type of work that I did in my dimension but it's always a possibility. I think I may just work with the charity organizations that my family had set up over the years, make sure they're running right, and make a difference in the world."

Dumbledore, "Those are admirable goals."

Harry, "Thank you. Now let's get this thing banged out in the next few hours. I'll go to Gringotts and get a bank draft and we can make the school a better place."

AN: Just because the actions of some of the characters are completely ignorant, doesn't mean that I think they're bad people. I don't care who you are, but some of the things done have been inexcusable, who leaves a baby on a doorstep in November? Even if you're trying to make sure that a child doesn't have a big head, is no reason to keep them in the dark about their heritage. Ron Weasley is an insensitive jerk that in cannon acts exactly like Draco Malfoy, we're supposed to hate one until HBP where he's humanized and the other is able to do whatever he wants, make girls cry, say insensitive things to just about everyone, turn his back on his friends, but it's all okay because he says sorry. Everything Dumbledore did in cannon was for the Greater Good, so it's alright. Eventually Harry is civil(at least in public) with Draco(at least in the DH epilog) but he stands by Ron even though he never really grows out of speaking before he thinks. I'm not bashing characters just to bash them, sure I'm not the biggest fan of Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, Snape, or McGonagall. Does that mean I hate them? No I just think they could have been developed or presented better.

And yes I playing with a theory I came across recently where all of the Harry Potter characters have some sort of mental illness. I like the idea of Hermione's Asperger's being the cause of her social awkwardness. Because if she doesn't have something like that, her parents have to be bad parents. After first year she doesn't go home except for Summer, she's never home sick after the troll incident, never talks about her home life, so either it's bad or there's something wrong with her. Her parents are almost always seen as to being virtually perfect people but they're human, and sure they're not going to be able to understand much about the magical world but they could try. It seems that in cannon her parents either didn't care or were unable to.


	9. Chapter 9

An: Still don't own any of it, still not making any money off of it, though if I did or if I was it'd be awesome.

AN2: Snape is the most complicated characters in the Harry Potter universe. He has been discussed by almost everyone at one point or another, ripped to shreds by some, and put on a pedestal by others. I try and make him out not to be a complete bastard, just like I'm trying with everyone, like I said I don't bash characters just to bash them, there will be a reason behind it.

Anywho let's get back to the story.

Harry, "The money will be available as soon as you redeem that bank draft. So business is concluded on your end."

Dumbledore, "May I ask why you donated to the school?"

Harry, "A few reasons. First being, this is the only magical school in Britain, many of the families don't have the money to send their children over seas to have a proper education, so logic dictates that the school must improve. Second being the school needs to run a lot smoother, fifteen adults, five of which can't use magic, and close to four hundred magical children is a recipe for disaster. Third, because this will keep you so busy attempting to fix all of the problems around here will keep you so busy, you won't be able to meddle with anything that I need to do. It's going to keep you out of my hair.

"You've done a lot of things that you classify under the Greater-Good, you look at the big picture, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, unless you don't take into account all of the people that you affect. You sit in your throne there and make big plans but you either over estimate or under estimate the people around you. You don't trust anyone to either do the right thing with the information you can give them, or you don't trust that they can handle it. Remember this, forewarned is forearmed. Denying anyone crucial information only hamstrings their efforts. Stop claiming to trust so many people and actually trust them, they and you will be much happier after the fact."

Dumbledore did his impression of a fish at that, which pretty much gave an opening to get out of there. He really wished that someone other than Dumbledore was headmaster, he wouldn't feel as dirty as he did right now after being cooped up in a room with him for the last several hours. Sure Dumbledore wasn't evil, but him not caring how his plans and scheme affected anyone other than the desired outcome was disconcerting. No he wasn't evil, how else would a phoenix stay with him if he was?

Snape and Harry left Dumbledore's office at the same time. Harry followed Snape to his office in the dungeons. As they got to the door, "Is there a reason you're following me Potter?"

Harry, "I wanted to talk to you alone for few minutes."

Snape, "About what?"

Harry, "The fact that you don't belong here." Snape started to get angry but Harry kept going before he had a chance to vent his ire. "You shouldn't be teaching at this level. As I see it, your problem isn't the fact that you're not a people person, or that you don't have pleasant personality, it's the fact that you're a genius."

Snape was perplexed, "How in Merlin's name could that actually be a problem?"

Harry, "Your a halfblood correct?" At Snapes nod Harry continued. "Do you know anything of the non-magical world or have you gone completely magical?"

Snape, "I keep up with certain things that interest me."

Harry, "Have you ever heard of an organization known as MENSA?" After seeing Snape's negative he continued. "It's an organization for people who are extremely smart. But there have been studies done that the higher your IQ score is the more socially awkward you become. Some of those who are affected by it crave social interaction like a drug, others become extremely anti-social. They find many things inconsequential such as interacting socially with their peers. Some of them even find it extremely hard to be around people who are quite obviously below their standards. It may be a bit of an elitist attitude but when you're doing research into things most people wouldn't ever understand even if you tried explaining to them, then it's more understandable."

Snape, "And what does this have to do with me?"

Harry, "If there were a magical version of MENSA, you'd be a member. You are plainly a genius. A genius makes leaps that other people can't. They see correlative points with minimal information, the easiest way to put it is if you are given the letter "A" you can skip immediately to "D" or even "E" without having to go through "The B and the C". You could teach NEWT level without many major problems or becoming angry. But teaching first years and people who have no desire to learn about your passion irks you.

In my first potions lesson in my dimension your counterpart asked me three questions. One was only referenced in a footnote for a single line, the second is only briefly gone over in a later chapter, and a trick question about the name of an ingredient which was known by multiple names. I was essentially a muggle born since I only had less than a month of preparation before coming to school, I only had read through my potions manual once at that point and didn't know the information yet.

It's obvious that you either have a photographic memory or close to it, because you don't need to read over things multiple times to understand it. Between your amazing memory and the fact that you can make logical assumptions which are more than often correct than not, you hold people to a higher standard, a standard which not many are able to live up to because unlike you, they need "the B and the C". You don't teach ingredient preparation, reactions, or identification as part of your classes, you assume that because you're able to absorb the information from the reading, that they are also able to.

You need to teach to a level where people are only a few steps below you and have a will to learn instead of a group that are entire floors below and they don't all have the desire to learn the craft."

Snape, "So what do you believe I should do?"

Harry, "After your counterpart died, I ended up with all of his research notes, he didn't have any family to leave them to. This is how I realized you're a genius. But this is how I also realized you're on an entirely different level than anyone. You made a more precise reaction chart, based on arithmatical formulas that you made for each ingredient, you had no notes on basic things but you had new recipes for every advanced potion and improved ones for almost everything else.

Before I ended up here a friend of mine and I were working through your notes and creating a new set of advanced text books based on your work. I eventually ended up getting a hold of my mother's old potion notes from when she was in school and we were able to work on the basics which you had a hand in creating as well since most of her work was affected by you."

Snape was flabbergasted by this information, sure he had a high opinion of his work but his work creating an entirely new curriculum? That didn't seem possible, or was it? And the boy had to bring up Lily, sure he had helped her with the basics but considering that she had no grounding in the subject she needed help.

Harry, "I had to have someone help me with it because I wasn't able to understand a lot of your work. But if you took a year, you could have most of your work made into book form. Two to three if you stayed on to teach NEWT level. You could actually leave a mark on the world other than being remembered as one of the most hated professors to ever walk these halls. Your work as a spy will never gain you recognition because you will never let the details of it ever be told. For crying out loud you started an apprenticeship before you had your NEWTs, which is a modern record in Britain. Sure four hundred years or so ago there were kids getting apprenticeships for just about any subject, but by the mid seventeen hundreds that had passed to the idea of mass schooling the children before they went on to study more in depth in subjects.

"You should have been credited for the wolfsbane potion but that arrogant wanker you were studying under for your mastery took all the credit, even though you did all of the work. Hell the only he did was get the idea to work on something to stop the change and based it off of Schroder's work for Grindelwald forcing the change without the full moon and making incredibly effective shock troops. You were the one to create the potion that lets them keep their mind, hell even as an unfinished work it's incredible and should have been your mark on the world, but you had your glory stolen from you, which was pretty much the final straw that lead to you becoming a Death Eater. You need to finish your work and publish it because your genius shouldn't be forgotten because you don't know how to deal with snot nosed brats that have no desire to learn about your craft."

Snape, "Why are you trying to help me?"

Harry, "Because you scare children. In my dimension during third year one of our defense lessons was to take care of a boggart. Ten kids that year had their boggarts turn into you. If things are like that here it's a shame. I'm not going to lie and say you're a good man, because let's face it, you're quite the bastard. But you could be so much more than just the greatest fear of some kids, you should be the greatest potion master in Britain's history, but if you keep going the way you are, no one will know your genius until after you die.

If you want to remain teaching because you're comfortable here do it because a complete life in seclusion is no life at all. Teach NEWT classes, take a couple of assistants now that there's money for it, have them teach first through fifth year and help them gain their mastery if that's what they want. Turn your research into books and you'll revolutionize the teaching of potions. Hell if you're interested I'll provide you with a copy of my mother's notes and you can make a basic curriculum as well.

You're a complicated man, not only because you've been forced into a horrible situation of protecting your cover if Riddle ever comes back but because you've had only one outlet for your emotions for twelve years. You need to live, get out, get some fresh air, find a woman or a man that makes you happy settle down with them and raise the next generation of potion masters. You don't need to be cooped up in a castle with little to no intelligent conversation, people you can't stand, in a job you both love and hate. You've been repressing your emotions for such a long time that when something actually provokes a reaction from you it's an extreme one, it's a recipe for disaster."

Snape, "And what of my obligations? What of the promises I've made?"

Harry, "You've kept those. This summer, you have the potential to be finally free of Riddle, which means everything else doesn't matter. I know for a fact that those with the dark mark don't die when he's finally gone because of the hunt for all of the DE's that weren't captured during the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had the mark and was still alive almost years after Riddle died. It's not a death sentence when he dies for good.

Your promise to protect Lily's child will be fulfilled. You've already kept her alive more times than necessary for the life debt between you and James. Your obligations are over as of this summer."

Snape, "I still don't know, what if I can't."

Harry, "Then do it for revenge." Snape quirked an eyebrow at this. "Hasn't anyone ever told you what the best revenge is?"

Snape, "The only thing I remember hearing of revenge is that it's best served cold."

Harry, "The best revenge, is living well. You outlive your enemies and enjoy it. Drink to their demise then never think of them again. Living your life hating them only wastes your life, there are much better things to do with it. I mean you're what, in your early thirties? You're a wizard for crying out loud, barring accidents and murder most wizards live to at least be a hundred on the low side of things, on the high side two hundred. You've got years ahead of you, actually living them rather than just existing for them seems preferable."

Snape got a glint in his eyes after hearing that. Revenge was something that had crossed his mind often, and now Harry had given him a piece of advice that seemed like it was from Merlin himself. Living well is the best revenge, oh if those who have wronged him saw him living the good life it'd be sweet. It'd be sweeter to actually live it for real. Editing his notes into book form? He could do that, especially since they were all his own notes. He was going to do it, for no other reason just to spite those who thought he couldn't. His abusive father who said he'd amount to nothing, his near squib of a mother who let herself be beaten to death, those dunderhead kids he tried to cram knowledge into, both of his supposed masters who held him back, he'd show them all that Severus Snape was more of a man than even he thought he was. He could see it now, a ten volume series, translated into over a dozen languages, being the foremost authority on the subject, a house in a respectable neighborhood, a wife, kids, and his own chocolate frog card.

Harry recognized the glint in Snape's eyes as one of those that shouldn't be disturbed, so he politely made his way from the potion master's office. With lunch already being over and him already having gotten his homework done, he decided to go grab Heather and show her the room of requirement.

He fund her in the library with a book about the Wizengamot. She had the pages he gave her to fill in her family tree on the table in front of her.

Harry, "If you're working on that, you're better off looking through the Daily Prophet archives at the birth announcements, they always say the parent's names. If you're lucky, each one might tell you how old the parents were at the time of the child's birth, that would make your search a lot easier."

Heather sighed and put the book down. "You can't just tell me who the person was that made you give me this assignment?"

Harry, "Where would the fun be in that?"

Heather, "Come on, just tell me. I've already got it figured out anyway."

Harry, "I won't tell you. But I will confirm or deny your guess."

Heather, "Godric Griffindor. Dumbledore told me last year after the incident with the Chamber of Secrets that only a true Griffindore would be able to pull the sword from the hat. Combine that with Voldemort being the heir of Slytherin and it sort of makes sense."

Harry, "Not exactly who I was going for. Sure he could be in your family tree somewhere, but you do have to remember that he lived over a thousand years ago, how many families could be connected to him today? Not to mention that the legend surrounding the sword says that anyone who is defending the school righteously can use it."

Heather, "So I'm not related to Griffindor?"

Harry, "I'm not saying that. I'm saying it's quite possible, people back then had big families. Griffindore himself had like five kids. It only came about in the fifteen hundreds or so that most families would only have one child, or would keep going until they had a male. The magical world is so steeped in tradition that even today most kids only have maybe one sibling. There generally aren't big families, the Weasleys are the exception to the rule."

AN: This is a shorter chapter than I would have liked. I'm in the process of moving so writing has taken a back seat to real life. I'm working on my update for Monday, hopefully it will be done on time, and up to the standard I've been using for myself. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome. I will be attempting to write in some conflict soon, but have a few things I want to get to first. I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have a good idea for this story don't be afraid to share it. - Flounder


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: a lot of this chapter will be a review of canon with commentary. I felt it was necessary to do because it builds up to the time between the last chapter of DH and to the first chapter of this story. If you don't feel you need the review or the commentary that goes with it, feel free to skip to the other stuff.**

Harry opened the room of requirement to reveal a cozy sitting room with large plush chairs a coffee table and a fireplace.

Harry, "You trust me so far because I've been helping you, you have a vague understanding of why I am. Besides you being female and me being male there are some differences but pretty much everything is the same, until this passed summer that is. You only know bits and pieces of what happened to me, you can pretty much assume that my life up until my third year at Hogwarts was exactly like yours, with obvious differences, me in the boys dorm and you in the girls dorm.

"The summer between my second and third year sucked. Vermin's sister Large Marge visited the week of my birthday. I made a deal with Vermin that if I behaved that he'd sign my Hogsmeade permission slip. Looking back I know he probably would have backed out of the deal even if I hadn't inflated Marge in a fit of rage.

"I ended up accidentally summoning the Knight Bus then stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until September first. It was then that I found out that the escaped criminal I had seen on the news, Sirius Black, was actually a wizard and had escaped from Azkaban."

Heather, "But Sirius was innocent!"

Harry, "I didn't find that out until the end of my third year."

Heather, "Oh."

Harry, "So after finding out that Dementors have a greater effect on me than they do on other people I ended up learning the patronus charm. Trelawny the Divination teacher after acting like a fraud all year made a real prediction during my final exam. Ron's rat, Scabbers, had gone missing at some point and he turned up that night in Hagrid's cabin, but as we were leaving the rat freaked out and tried to run for it. A big black dog grabbed Ron and pulled under the Whomping Willow through the secret passage that's there.

"Skipping the details, the dog turned out to be Sirius in his animagus form who along with Remus Lupin our DADA professor that year, told us the story about how Pettigrew was actually my parents' secret keeper and the traitor, and he had an animagus form as well, a rat."

Heather, "What? Ron's rat was Pettigrew?"

Harry, "Yeah. Even though he used to complain about it every chance he got, he loved that thing. Fed him his scraps, let him sleep in his bed with him, kept him in his pocket most of the time. It's kind of creepy to think about after the fact, a grown man sleeping in your bed and riding around in your pocket. Because Ron loved that rat, when his dad won the Daily Prophet drawing and they were pictured in the paper, Ron had the rat on his shoulder. I forget exactly how, but Sirius got a copy of the paper while in prison, found out the rat was alive and where he was staying and that his 'owner' was a Griffindor going into his third year along with his best mate Harry Potter. Sirius broke out of prison to catch the rat since he thought that I would be in danger with it in such close proximity.

"So skipping the details Lupin is a werewolf and that night was a full moon, he transformed, the rat got away, then all of the dementors on the grounds attacked. I woke up in the hospital wing, found out that Hermione had been an idiot most of the year because she got a time turner to take more classes which led to her essentially having thirty two hour days of which she slept no more than six hours a night. She had been told when she got it that it was only for classes and she took that literally so she didn't turn time to get the proper amount of sleep or do any of her homework. Only after the shit had hit the fan did she tell me that she had it and we used it to save a condemned hippogriff, drive off the dementors before they killed us, and save Sirius who had been captured and was scheduled to have the dementor's kiss performed as soon as possible.

"That was third year. My troubles only took a few weeks vacation this time and things went pear shaped before school even started for my fourth year. Ron's dad got tickets to the quiditch world cup by name dropping me, I actually didn't find out about that until after the war, after the games Death Eaters attacked. It wasn't a real attack but it was enough to cause chaos. I started having weird dreams about Voldemort that would make my scar hurt."

Heather, "Like when he was in the back of Quirrell's head?"

Harry, "Exactly like that. So after the debacle at the World Cup we headed to school where they canceled quiditch for the year because Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The tournament was supposed to only be for those who were already of age but somehow my name came out of the cup when they were choosing the competitors. They forced me to participate and the whole school besides a few people turned against me thinking I was a cheater, and when I say the whole school I mean everyone excluding Hermione and Neville."

Heather, "Including the Weasleys?"

Harry, "Ron for sure, but then for the most part I didn't hang out with the twins or Ginny at the time. But everyone that wasn't against me before my name came out of the cup were rooting for me after the first task when I out flew a dragon on my broom."

Heather, "Out flew a dragon?"

Harry, "It was chained up, protecting it's eggs, and I flew around it in circles confusing it before attempting to grab the golden egg. You probably would have enjoyed the Yule Ball, you're a girl and girls like balls." He stopped going bright red after realizing what he just said. Heather had a look on her face that she knew what he meant but the way he said it was still amusing but she wasn't going to call him on it so he continued. "All I remember is the hours of practicing I could have been doing instead of spending time thinking of a girl to ask, then asking but they already had dates. I had the biggest crush on Cho Chang at the time and was looking for the perfect opportunity to ask her but Cedric had already asked her. I remember at the time I would have gladly faced off with another dragon than face off with packs of giggling girls.

"The second task was under water, Dobby got me some gillyweed so I could compete, which actually had worked better than any of the methods the others used, Fleur was the Beauxbatons Champion who is a Veela. How much do you understand about Veelas?"

Heather, "Nothing, never heard of them."

Harry, "Alright this is kind of a crash course in them. Luckily you won't have the same problems that males have. Firstly Veelas look like incredibly beautiful women, in Britain they're considered creatures but they're humanoids. All Veelas have what is called the allure which is basically just magical pheromones, which is why it generally doesn't affect females. Veelas aren't considered of age until they have complete control over the allure. They have their own society and colonies all over the world, they prefer warmer climates naturally because the Veelas are beings of air and fire. There are actually all kinds of things that are special about Veela but one thing that you should really understand is that there is no such thing as a half or a quarter Veela, you either are one or aren't one, they always breed true, if they have daughters they will be Veela, if they have sons, while being extremely beautiful males but they don't have a hint of the Veela powers.

"Now Fleur being a Veela which are beings of air and fire her magnified magical strength was cut down to less than half of her potential. She was cornered by a pack of grindelow and unable to complete the challenge, which was to rescue the person you'd miss most. Her hostage was her sister, who is also a Veela, albeit a younger one. The idiots running the tournament didn't think that using her as the hostage for Fleur, but what they didn't realize is that basic human spells don't work on Veela as well as they work on you or me. So the enchanted sleep that the hostages were under was going to fail at any time.

"So even though I didn't know any of that at the time, all I could see when I got to the hostages was my two best friends, the girl that I had a crush on, and what looked to be a little girl about nine or ten years old. I waited for the others to show up and Cedric got Cho and Krum got Hermione so that just left the girl and Ron. The hour was almost up so I grabbed them both, was swarmed by the merpeople that were guarding them and had to fight them to the surface.

"I guess it was a good thing that I grabbed the girl because she told me that she had started to wake up before I used the banishing charm to shove her and Ron to the surface. Under water would not have been a good place for her to wake up, she probably would have drown. After making my way back up relatively unscathed that led the way to the final task.

"Skipping forward to a couple months after, we found out that the third task was a giant maze with the cup in the middle." At Heather's incredulous look he said, "I know not real imaginative. On top of that there was different creatures put in there by Hagrid, so you can imagine what was in there. Not boring you with a play by play, Cedric and I took the cup at the same time but someone had redirected the portkey enchantment on it to where we were taken to a graveyard instead of to the victory platform. Pettigrew killed Cedric, stunned me, tied me to a head stone, then resurrected Riddle.

"Now I assume you have the same wand as my first wand, holly phoenix feather eleven inches?" Heather nodded. "You remember Ollivander saying that the phoenix that gave that feather only gave one other?" Heather nodded again. "And that it was in Voldemort's wand?" Heather went still thinking about it. She was about to say something when Harry continued, "Now if two 'brother wands' are forced to fight each other, an odd effect can happen to where two spells can collide and cause a connection. It becomes a battle of wills after that to see who's spell will win out.

"Riddle's wand and mine connected and I beat him in a battle of wills, then I used the results as a distraction to grab Cedric's corpse and get out of there. Found out our DADA teacher from that year was a fake and had the real guy stuffed in his trunk. The minister for magic was in attendance for the final task, when I told people what had happened he didn't want to believe me. After that Dumbledore called his little half ass vigilante group fully together, I got shipped off back to Durzkaban, and knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"After the bulk of a summer filled with nightmares, being cut off from all communication from my friends, and being worked like a slave, a ministry flunky sent a pair of dementors after me I chased them off with my patronus. Then I got charged with underage magic and violating the statute of secrecy for saving my own life. A couple days later Dumbledore sends his group to come aand gets me out of Durzkaban, takes me to their headquarters. I had my trial which went well for me. Then went back to school.

"Surprise Surprise we had a new DADA teacher, it just so happened to be the ministry flunky that sent the dementors after me, even if I hadn't found out she was the one who sent them after me just yet. She didn't allow anyone to use their wand in her class and we had to read a chapter per class, plus tests and homework. She kept baiting me then giving me detentions, her detentions were to write lines," Heather, "That's no so bad." Harry, "With a blood quill." Heather, "What is a blood quill?" Harry, "It's a quill that uses a person's blood to write with, it scratches whatever they're writing into the back of the hand that they write with, they're classified as dark objects but are used for signing contracts and other things of that nature. They're illegal unless you're using them for one of their prescribed uses which are all pretty much in the legal field.

"Umbridge got made into the Hogwarts High Inquisitor which made her above even the Headmaster. She started making ridiculous decrees to make everyone's life a living hell. Only ministry approved music allowed to be played, then music not being allowed to be played at all, flying only being allowed during flying classes, quidditch practices, and quidditch games. But one of the worst was she disbanded all of the student organizations such as clubs and teams, they could only be reformed with the permission of Umbridge herself.

"I guess four years of being friends with Ron and I had finally taken it's toll on Hermione or maybe it's the fact that the pink toad wasn't teaching us anything and it was our OWL year, but she got the idea in her head that we needed a study group type of thing and that I could lead it. But because of the educational decree disbanding all student organizations we couldn't do it legally, so we went underground, we had special communicators that looked like galleons to call meetings. After Fred and I beat the crap out of Malfoy after the Griffindor Slytherin quiditch match Umbridge banned me, Fred, and George from playing and confiscated our brooms. The good part was that it gave me more time to practice in the room of requirement on my own and prepare for teaching the DA.

"Umbridge eventually found us out, Dumbledore took the blame and he was on the run because Fudge tried to charge him with treason or sedition or something along those lines. During the astronomy OWL she tried to have Hagrid arrested but wasn't successful, but in the process they hit McGonnagal with several stunners at once which could have killed her. I had a vision during the history OWL of Sirius being held by Riddle in the department of mysteries, so after a small fight between Umbridge's Inquisitional Squad with me and a few of my friends, Hermione and I got rid of her. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione all forced me to take them with me to the ministry.

"Once we got there we found it was a trap. Pretty much the entire Inner Circle of the Death Eaters were waiting for us to retrieve the prophesy. We fought them but Hermione can't think on her feet, she knew about silent casting since third year and had been trying it since fourth year but she attempted to silence one of the Death Eaters rather than using anything else and ended up being hit by his flame cutter curse or was it an organ crusher curse, either way the silenced Death Eater hit her with it moments later.

"Ginny has power but no finesse, on top of that at the time her aim sucked. She used a freaking cunfundus charm and over powered it to boot, but hit Ron with it instead of her intended target, which made him act stupid. There was a tank of brains that were being studied, under the influence of the cunfundus charm he thought it was a good idea to summon one and look at it. It lashed out and took him out of the battle.

"Luna took multiple stunners and I couldn't wake her up, so she was out of the battle, it was down to me, Ginny, and Neville. Ginny somehow broke her ankle, never actually found out how but she couldn't walk, on top of that she couldn't concentrate enough to perform any spells because of the pain. I never told anyone this but I stunned her myself just to make it look like she was dead so she couldn't be used against us.

"Neville's wand was broken at some point so he was using Hermione's so he wasn't totally defenseless, but for some reason it was working even worse than his dad's wand worked for him. He got his nose broken by a big blonde Death Eater who's name escapes me right now. He didn't go down until Bellatrix used the crucio on him multiple times, but he never gave the bitch the satisfaction of his screams.

"Even though they brought an even dozen Death Eaters with them only nine showed up in the room where we ended up. Things were looking really bad right then, I was bruised, battered, burned, and tired and I was the only one of my group left standing. I was ready to give up, but that's when the Order arrived. But it wasn't the full Order it was just Tonks, Moody, Shackelbolt, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. If Dumbledore hadn't been there they would have been taken out just as hard as my people were.

"Tonks tripped over her own feet while battling Bellatrix and fell down a flight of stairs, which broke multiple bones and took her out of the fight. It forced Sirius to break from double teaming Lucius with me to taking on Bellatrix, she caught him with a silent spell that I have no clue what it was and sent him through the Veil of Death. I tried to follow him but because Remus held on to me I couldn't. Instead I ran after Bellatrix and to this day only three people know what happened next, I attempted to use the crucio on her. But apparently it falls into the lines of intent based magic. You really have to want them to work, and I didn't want it enough.

"Riddle shows up, tries to kill me, but then Dumbledore shows up and they go at it. Dumbledore drives him off just as Fudge and a bunch of people from the DMLE show up. Dumbledore makes an illegal portkey and sends me to his office. I sat there for about half an hour before he showed up to which he tells me the prophesy that we had fought to keep from the Death Eaters. Basically it comes down to me and Riddle. He told me that after fighting for my life, the lives of my friends, and losing my godfather. I was a little screwed up in the head after all of that so I trashed his office.

"The term ended, no one really talked to me much, they were walking on eggshells around me. So I got shipped back to Durzkaban and had to endure the summer there. I believe that's when I snapped. I no longer cared about so many things that I just wanted to be normal. I spent a lot of time trying to convince myself that I was.

"Fast forward to the next school year. Dumbledore picked me up, used me to help get the old potions professor to come back because Snape was finally getting his shot at DADA. For some unknown reason I had developed a thing for Ginny, I don't understand it when I look back on it, Dumbledore was going to be giving me private lessons that year.

"Skipping all of the boring details, the private lessons were nothing more than pensieve memories about the life and times of Tom Riddle. He didn't teach me any new spells or anything else during the so called lessons. Hermione was pissed at me for most of the year because I was using a second hand potions book that had someone's notes in it and because I followed the notes I was doing better than her in potions. She was also pissed at Ron because she had started to either develop feelings for him or finally realized that she had them, but she was too late because Ron started dating Lavender.

"The whole year I was convinced that Malfoy had become a Death Eater and was plotting against the school. Fast forward to the end of the year. Turns out the four lessons that I had with Dumbledore led up to the fact that Riddle made multiple horcruxes, the number was unknown because Slughorn, the potions professor, wouldn't share one important memory. I eventually got the memory, it turned out that the magic number was seven. Ron and Lavender eventually broke up, Ron and Hermione eventually made up, after Dean and Ginny broke up I got together with her.

"I found out who the unnamed Death Eater who heard the first line of the prophesy was, went with Dumbledore to go retrieve a horcrux that he believed he had found, the precautions leading up to it weakened Dumbledore quite a bit, when we got back the Dark Mark was above the Astronomy Tower. But it was a trap, Malfoy let Death Eaters into the school. No one was dead yet, but they killed Dumbledore at the top of the tower.

"There was a quick fight while they were making their exit, but they still made their exit. The funeral came, I broke it off with Ginny and she more or less confessed about being a fan girl. Hermione, Ron, and I decided we weren't coming back, we were finding the horcruxes and destroying them. Like a dumbass, I went back to the Dursleys to warn them that all hell was breaking loose.

"The Order, like a bunch of idiots went with a plan to get me away from Privet Drive that would make for a great scene in a movie, but was stupid as hell. Six people polyjuiced themselves to look like me, then we broke off into teams of two going to different portkey locations that would take us to the Burrow. Fred got and ear blown off and Moody died in the process. We would have been better off taking a car and leaving rather than doing that.

"We were going to wait until after Bill and Fleur's wedding to go out on our hunt. Ron said that his mum would be worse than Riddle if we missed it, but I think he just really wanted to see Hermione in a dress again. Bill and Fleur got married the day after my birthday but it just so happened to be the day that the Ministry was taken by the Death Eaters and they just so happened to crash the party.

"Hermione put an undetectable expansion charm on a bag, which she packed everything of ours in. We ended up finding out Umbitch had somehow gotten her job back at the Ministry and was now claiming that muggleborns stole their magic. They put them on trial and after wards sent them to death camps and Azkaban. She somehow got a hold of a horcux so we broke into the ministry and took it from her. Unfortunately we didn't have a way to destroy it so we had to carry it with us. Like idiots we wore the damn thing rather than stuff it in a bag or something. We got followed to our base so it wasn't viable any more.

"After that we were camping. But because Hermione quit thinking about things from the muggle world and told us to leave all the planning to her, she didn't think to buy canned food. And even when I suggested it, we didn't have money to do it. Ron said he didn't trust food that came in cans anyway, then Hermione started screeching about how it was too dangerous to go into a town, and it's not like I could sneak away with only three of us. So we were constantly going hungry, she packed the absolute worst blankets on the entire isle of Britain so we were always cold. It was miserable as hell and I silently vowed never to let someone else do the planning ever again.

"The horcrux brought out the worst in all of us, it whispered things to us, it fed on our fears, eventually it wore Ron down enough that he picked a fight and left us. After a couple months without him he eventually found his way back to us and helped destroy the locket. From there we got captured briefly but got out, in the process rescued a few other people that were being held, and figured out the location of another horcux.

"Turns out it was in Gringotts, Bellatrix's vault to be exact. We sneaked in under some polyjuice, the invisibility cloak, and some spells, got the horcrux but came under attack on our way out, We ended up stealing a dragon and riding it out.

"Apparently while we were being held captive one of the Death Eaters called Riddle and he came back from where ever it is that he had gone. He didn't make it back until after we had robbed Gringotts but when he found out what we had done he panicked. He went to check the hiding spots for the rest of his horcuxes and I got a flash of where they were. As it turns out the there were only two left one being his snake Nagini and the other being Ravenclaw's Tiara which was in the Room of Requirement here in Hogwarts.

"The flash I got didn't actually tell me the Room of Requirement, it just showed me Hogwarts. We needed to get to the castle before he did because if he got here before us he could get the horcux to a different location and we'd be screwed. Boring parts edited out we came through a secret passage from the Hogshead bar to the Room of Requirement which was being used by all the students that were hiding from the Death Eaters that were posing as teachers.

"Somehow Neville had wound up the leader of the resistance at Hogwarts. He still carried his fake galleon from the DA and sent a message out that they were taking Hogwarts back. He misinterpreted Ron, Hermione, and me showing up as a sign that we were going to make a fight of it, so he sent out the signal. People starting showing up in fives and tens. I went to the Ravenclaw common room to see a statue of Ravenclaw herself and found that it was being watched by a Death Eater who pressed her mark and called Riddle.

"After taking care of her McGonnagal was forced by the other Death Eater to let him into the room and he pissed me off so I hit him with a crucio revealing myself to McGonnagal. She also took my arrival to mean that it was time to fight back. Riddle showed up within the hour along with Giants, Dementors, the Werewolf packs that were loyal to him, a few vampires, and every wand that he could get a hold of. He wasn't going to let me slip through his fingers.

"During the battle we found the tiara, that and the cup were destroyed, leaving only Nagini and the snake faced bastard himself. Riddle called for a cease fire to give everyone time to rest and collect the dead, he also gave me one hour to give myself up because if I did he'd call the battle off.

"When the lines formed back up again, Riddle summoned the Sorting Hat and put it on Neville's head and lit it on fire. Neville got it off and in the process pulled out Griffindor's Sword and in once slice cut off Nagini's head. The battle was back on then, we got reinforcements in the from of everyone that had heard about the battle and were finally able to show up, an hour later Riddle was dead and I stood in front of his body.

"So many people were dead and everyone was celebrating, when all I wanted to do was fall over and pass out. I had been going for almost thirty six hours at that point using magic almost non stop. Luna provided a distraction and I went off and found a bed and slept. I woke up two days later to find out of the staff only a handful had survived, only McGonnagal, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Babbling survived of the staff.

"Fred Weasley died, so did Lavender Brown, one of the Patil sisters though I'm not sure which one, both Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks, half of the Hufflepuff students that fought died, so many were dead, villagers from Hogsmeade that came to help, it was a giant mess, and that's not even to mention all of the Death Eaters that died.

"We found out that the castle had been damaged so badly that it would take close to a year to repair, so they decided that they'd need a short term solution for those who still wanted to test, and they went about finding tutors to fill in for the teachers they lost in the battle.

"I went back to the Burrow with the surviving members of the Weasley clan. But problems started piling up, the goblins almost started a rebellion because of me breaking in and managing to get out in one piece, in the end they just confiscated my vaults. Dumbledore had set up a vault for all of my fan mail so as a bit of goblin humor they decided that they should forward all of it to me.

"So I was broke, Arthur had stopped going to work so he was pretty much broke, George was broke because they closed the shop a few months before, Percy who had just made up with the family at the battle was the only one that had any money, but he was living large for quite a while and his flat wasn't exactly cheap. Sure Arthur got his job back but the ministry pays monthly and on top of that they hold back one check.

"I ended up having to take a few of the deals that I really didn't want to take to make some quick coin. But it got me enough money to be able to help Hermione go find her parents that she obliviated and sent to Australia. I learned more about my friend during that month than I had in seven years. After two months with professional obliviators we still couldn't lift the charm, Hermione lost her parents forever.

"When we got back I found out the absolutely worst thing in the world was happening. Some enterprising goblin had the bright idea that since I was the most famous person in magical Britain that people would pay a lot for the stuff out of my vaults, so they were holding an auction. I was so pissed because there were a lot of things that were up for auction that I actually wanted. That's when one of my business contacts told me about the bounty that was on Riddle's head in the last war that never got payed out so I collected on it.

"I received just over two million galleons after interest. They gave me several trunks full of the coins since I wasn't allowed on goblin soil. That was part of the settlement with the goblins so they wouldn't rebel. Luckily the goblins rented out a place to hold the auction so I was able to attend. Most people who showed up were actually considerate enough to let me out bid them so I could get everything that piqued my interest.

"A few months had passed and Ginny and I tried to make a go of things but they didn't work out between us. Which drove a wedge between me and the rest of the Weasley clan. Ron really started to be a bigger prat than usual about things and I decided to get my own place. The Death Eaters who had followed us back to the Black House had pretty much destroyed it so I had to get another place until I could get it repaired.

"My grandparents were killed by Voldemort himself when he was searching for my parents. In doing so he razed the family manor in the process. My father may have been a brilliant young wizard but he didn't have the experience in estate management that one would have gotten after they went through their formal education. He donated almost half of the family fortune to the war effort, and besides vacation houses he had sold off most of the livable properties here in Britain. Hell the cottage in Godric's Hallow was Dumbledore's. So that meant exchanging gold to pounds and buying a place, which takes a while.

"Bill had offered me one of his spare rooms until I got a place of my own. Come to find out that Gabrielle was also staying there, and come to find out she's only fourteen months younger than me. When I pulled her from the lake she looked like she was eight or nine years old, but apparently all Veela mature much more slowly on the physical level then at the age of fifteen come into their full Veela heritage, the stunning good looks, the allure, the avian form, and the ability to throw fire balls made of passion fire which can burn a person from the inside out.

"Gabby helped me get my head strait after everything that I had gone through and even though the relationship didn't work out, partially from being stalked by both the press and Ginny, we stayed good friends. She's the one who got me to take the ministry's offer as an auror. I had been going stir crazy and was driving her insane since I didn't know what to do. I'd go through bouts of manic cleaning and repairing at the Black House to days where I didn't want to get out of bed. She said if we were going to be together that I needed to get myself together because no one is going to want to be with me for more than a couple of weeks after realizing what I was like.

"The ministry had accelerated the training from three years to a year, less if you could test out of parts. The auror force was severely depleted after the war, so much so that they ended up having to restructure the entire thing. The old way had aurors that had to know everything from tracking, to dueling, to curse breaking, to ward breaking, and everything in between. A lot of money had been discovered in the homes of some of the confirmed Death Eaters, I guess they wanted to keep the money on hand in case Riddle was defeated again and they needed a quick exit, which the ministry confiscated and made use of.

"I got through the new version of the auror training program in a little over ten months. I was to be part of one of their heavy hitter teams that respond to disturbances. I would have the chance to learn other things as well but that's where they wanted me initially. After I finished up the basic part of training I started dating Tracy Davis who had recently returned from America where she and several of the neutral families fled to during the war."

Heather, "Your dated a Slytherin?"

Harry, "Firstly sure I thought she was a bit of a bitch back during school, but what hot girl surrounded by a lot of morons isn't? Hell her whole clique that she was queen bee of fled the country, both Greengrass sisters, Blaise Zabini(even though he's a bloke), Lilith Moon, Morag McDougall, Lilith's younger sister Cheryl, and about fifteen other kids went to Salem Institute of Magic from 1996 until they finished. Some left as soon as Britain heated up again, others left as soon as they heard about Dumbledore dying. I can't blame them, I wasn't enough of a power house figure to stop people from attacking others, and without Dumbledore they had to declare a side, Millicent Bulstrode's brother was killed around that time because he wouldn't declare his allegiance to Riddle. The light was failing, but the refused to go completely dark and they weren't about to die when they could just leave. In my opinion they did the smart thing for them and their loved ones.

"Then come to find out that we were pretty much going to breed ourselves out of existence because between the numbers that fled the country, the genocide that they had done against muggleborns, and the fact that without close relationships with other countries the bulk of Britain's magical humans were related to a point of everyone being pretty much third cousins or closer. There is only up to a certain point that you can keep the lines 'pure' without running into the problems of declining magical power, which starts manifesting before the other genetic problems of inbreeding does.

"After the war they thought everything would be fine but we had more problems than ever, and if we wanted to survive we had to adapt. Almost every inch of London over the last ten years has become covered with cameras. They record everything to off sight locations. Which meant that London and several other places like it made it harder than ever to keep the statute of secrecy and not be found out.

"Because of that and more progressive people getting into politics after the war they realized that London had to become No Wizards Land and had to come up with solutions to move St. Mungos, the magical shopping district, the ministry building, and platform 9 ¾. Finding another suitable location took time, building the magical shopping district took more time, then moving every store front and flat to the new area took more time, eventually taking the most of two years."

Heather, "So the war really took it's toll on everything?"

Harry, "Yeah, people you know and go to classes with like the Creevy brothers were both executed in the concentration camps, along with Justin Finch-Fletchly, and several other students. Which led to the inbreeding problems that I was telling you about. They wanted to make some crazy marriage laws but that was the one time I got involved with politics and I put my foot down and told them that there was no way in hell that they were going to force anyone to marry anyone else, they can offer all the tax breaks or incentives they want to get the types of matches that they want, but telling someone who they're going to marry is going too far.

"Then add in all the moving that we had to accomplish it was a crazy few years. There was always something happening. It's taught that witches and wizards are pretty much immune to muggle diseases, but we're completely able to get herpes and unlike muggles, it's deadly. It kills witches and wizards within a year of getting it. So because of that they ended up having to add a sex ed course at school, and let me tell you if you think the outraged parents in the non-magical world were bad when they protested against sex ed you really should have seen the magical parents pretty much rioting in the street.

"But you needed to know how bad things can get. That and now I'm leaving a copy of my journal of things that need to get done because they'll end up as major problems down the road. The security cameras in London being a major one. I'm quite sure that I'm going to be around here for a while but with wonky areas of magic one is never too sure, so I'm trying to put contingency plans into place if I suddenly go back. Hopefully between you and the people I've been working with will take care of these problems before they become too big to tackle."

**AN: Sorry this update has taken so long to put out. I went through a few things in real life, I moved, then once I moved I didn't have internet for a few weeks. Then once I finally got internet, I lost everything I had written for the next few chapters, which was disheartening to say the least. Then I got a new job with some crazy hours to where I haven't really had more than an hour or two to write to rebuild the lost chapters. **

**I'm sorry about this pretty much being a recap chapter with some extra things in there and I played a little bit with some things like the Creevy brothers being executed in the muggleborn death camps, but it would make more sense than Colin being at the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**As always hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have more for you soon, review if you feel like it. -Flounder**


	11. Help!

Author's Note

First I would like to apologize to any of you hoping that this would be a new chapter. I became quite disheartened when I lost the work I had put into the next couple of chapters. After rereading the story so far, I can say I'm actually quite happy with it. My story may have a few cliche's in it, it may be a bit simplistic, but as an overall effort I don't find it as bad as it could have been. I'd also like to thank everyone for the positive feedback that I've received.

Since I have lost what I was doing with this story, I'm stuck. I know where I want to go, but I need two or three chapters at a minimum to get there. To tell the truth I don't want to abandon this story but I'd really like some help to get where I want to go.

So here is my plea for help. Help me get out of the hole corner I've written myself into so I can finish this story. It's been a bit too long and I want to give the readers the ending they deserve. So if anyone would like to help, message me on here and we can collaborate. Or if you know a forum I can turn to for the help I need.

Thank you,

Flounder


End file.
